La teoría del subconsciente
by KC.Rissem
Summary: ¿Conoces esa teoría a la que nadie le dio un mínimo de credibilidad? Lance y Keith aprendieron a hacerlo con el pasar de los años, con cada encuentro fortuito que tuvieron, con cada mirada de reconocimiento.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Voltron: Legendary Defender, son pertenencia de Dreamworks (de lo contrario, klance sería canon desde la temporada 1)

 **Advertencia:** Relación chico x chico.

 **N/a:** Llevaba un tiempo con esta idea en mi cabeza y como estoy en época de finales, por supuesto que mi mente va a querer trabajar en escribir y no en estudiar, pff, o sea.

Es un AU, con un poco de Soulmates, un poco de fluff, un poco de angst, probablemente sólo un poco de sentido también. Pero de final feliz, porque mi corazón no soporta los finales infelices.

Por cierto, jamás he estado en Inglaterra asique me disculpo por la falta de descripción por ahí. Y, de ante mano, por cualquier falla ortográfica.

Espero que lo disfruten!

(Mientras yo me voy a concentrarme en estudiar, esta vez en serio)

* * *

 **La teoría del subconsciente**

 **8 años.**

Lance odiaba los hospitales. Con sus ocho años recién cumplidos, podía afirmar tal cosa sin dudar. El simple olor del lugar causaba que su estómago se revolviera y su estado de alerta aumentara, como si de un momento a otro una enfermera fuese a aparecer tras él para administrarle una inyección.

Bueno, quizá Lance odiaba las agujas no al hospital en su totalidad.

Aquel día, catorce de febrero, había acompañado a su padre al hospital pues ya era hora de que Lance conociera a su nueva hermanita menor. Se había estado sintiendo excluido por ser el único miembro de la familia que aún no conocía a la pequeña Rosie, siendo que llevaba ya dos días de vida.

Su madre le había sonreído con gran cariño al verlo entrar a la habitación y, mientras su padre tomaba más fotos, le había tendido a la recién nacida para que pudiese ver su cara. Lance no sabía mucho de bebés pero en aquel momento había pensado que Rosie era la beba más bonita del mundo. Y ahora era su responsabilidad, como buen hermano mayor.

Una vez que su hermanita volvió a dormirse y sus padres comenzaron a hablar en susurros entre ellos, decidió que era una buena idea recorrer los alrededores. Era eso o seguir viendo como sus padres se hablaban de una forma tan cursi que le causaba escalofríos. Los adultos eran tan raros.

Aquel había sido el tercer día de lluvia de la semana. Si miraba hacia afuera, por los ventanales, apenas podía ver un poco más allá del estacionamiento.

Decidido a encontrar otra cosa más interesante que mirar la lluvia, estuvo a punto de voltearse pero entonces algo llamó la atención de su vista periférica.

En el estacionamiento, casi oculto por los escasos autos, había una figura acurrucada contra uno de los cordones de cemento. Lance volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. Aquello definitivamente no era un perro o algo por el estilo pero ¿Qué clase de persona se sentaba tan tranquilamente bajo aquella lluvia?

Con duda, miró una vez hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaban sus padres, quienes aún no habían notado su desaparición. Volvió a mirar hacia afuera. No muy seguro de sus pasos, Lance tomó el paraguas con el que había llegado al hospital y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio.

La lluvia se sintió pesada bajo su paraguas apenas puso un pie fuera del lugar. Agudizando la vista, intentó encontrar aquella figura que había visto desde adentro. Sonrió triunfante cuando la encontró.

Mientras se iba acercando a su objetivo, con cortos pero rápidos pasos, fue notando que, en efecto, aquello no era un animal. Era un niño, de su edad o quizá más pequeño.

El niño desconocido abrazaba sus piernas y tenía el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Su ropa estaba completamente mojada al igual que su oscuro cabello. Dudaba que el chico tuviese un solo lugar seco en su cuerpo. Lance tembló ante la vista. Quizá era verano, pero la lluvia causaba frío tarde o temprano. Con algo revuelto dentro de sí, se acercó a él, hasta que su paraguas de león azul los cubrió a ambos.

Sorprendido por dejar de sentir la lluvia de un momento a otro, el niño desconocido levantó la vista hacia él.

De allí en más, el color violeta, como el de aquellos aguados ojos, sería uno de los colores más bonitos para Lance.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?— Le preguntó el pequeño Lance con genuina preocupación.

Como respuesta, sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza que negaba sus preguntas. Lance parpadeó un par de veces, pensando en todo lo que le había enseñado su madre los últimos meses para ser un buen hermano mayor.

¡Claro, siempre debía llamar a un adulto cuando había problemas, como podía olvidarlo!

— ¡Llamaré a alguien!— Le avisó para luego girarse. Pero, sorpresivamente, la tela de su remera se tensó hacia atrás. El otro niño se había estirado con suficiente rapidez para detenerlo.

La mirada de sus ojos intimidó un poco a Lance, pues no entendía por qué de repente se veía tan molesto.

— ¡No te metas!

Lance le miró sin entender su actitud. Era evidente que estaba temblando de frío y que necesitaba ayuda ¿por qué no lo dejaba ayudarlo?

— Pero…

— ¡Sólo vete!

Ante eso, Lance frunció el ceño y bufó. Bien, eso era lo que se ganaba por querer ser un buen niño. Esperaba que Rosie creciera con un mejor carácter.

— ¡Bien!

Sin nada más que decir, sacudió la mano que aún lo retenía y corrió hasta la entrada del edificio. Se sentía muy, muy molesto con aquel niño. Él sólo había querido ayudarlo, después de todo.

Aún dedicándole bufidos a aquel chico, se paró frente a la puerta corrediza que se abrió ante él. El calor del interior llegó hasta su cuerpo como un abrazo de bienvenida, pero Lance se encontró a sí mismo sin poder dar un solo paso hacia adentro.

Miró hacia el estacionamiento y luego hacia adentro nuevamente. El contraste del aire húmedo y el aire limpio del hospital le causó una sensación extraña. A su mente, vino la imagen de su hermanita; pequeña e indefensa en los brazos de su madre.

Lance rodó los ojos con hastío antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

El chico seguía allí, bajo la lluvia. Al escuchar sus pasos sobre los charcos que se habían formado, levantó nuevamente la vista hacia él. Manteniendo esa mirada molesta que tanto le irritaba.

Se apresuró para llegar hasta él y hablar antes de que el malhumorado niño lo hiciera.

— ¡Tómalo!— Le gritó, intentando que su tono sonara firme mientras le tendía el paraguas con su mano derecha. El chico levantó una ceja, completamente perplejo ante su acción. Lance hizo un ademán con el objeto, instándole a que lo tomara de una vez.

Un pequeño peso de su pecho desapareció cuando el niño finalmente le hizo caso. Con una mano temblorosa y mojada, tomó el paraguas pero no lo llevó sobre su cabeza hasta unos segundos después.

Entonces, contento con lo que había logrado, Lance le sonrió.

— No lo necesito…

Su sonrisa se borró. Este chico era un idiota.

— Tíralo, haz lo que quieras— Le dijo, para luego sacarle la lengua en un gesto puramente infantil. Sin dar tiempo a que el niño le respondiera, se volteó y corrió hacia el interior del hospital, esta vez entrando sin detenerse.

Su padre le había sermoneado después por haber perdido su paraguas favorito, pero Lance mantuvo en su pecho la sensación de que había hecho lo correcto. Y se había sentido bien.

* * *

 **9 años.**

Aquella había sido una tarde muy peculiar para Lance.

En primer lugar, sus hermanos mayores no le habían molestado tanto como generalmente hacían. Era su merecido descanso. Y por otro lado, su madre había insistido en que la acompañara a hacer algunos mandados al otro lado de la ciudad, sólo ellos dos, pues Rosie había quedado bajo el cuidado de su abuelita en casa.

Lance adoraba pasar tiempo con su mamá a solas. Ella siempre le hablaba con un tono calmo pero firme, a la vez que dulce. Siempre esperaba a que él terminara de hablar, completando sus oraciones con lo que fuese que tenía que decirle. Era un cambio bastante notable a cuando estaban sus demás hermanos. Lance entendía perfectamente que cuatro hijos era mucho tiempo para dedicar y que no debía querer acaparar a sus padres para él solo.

Pero a veces, sólo a veces, le gustaría ser un poco egoísta.

Había sido un día genial. Su mamá había conducido unos largos minutos hasta llegar al lado correcto de la ciudad, uno que Lance conocía poco y nada. Todo le pareció nuevo. Después de que ella hiciese lo que tenía que hacer, habían caminado hasta un parque cercano y habían comprado conos de helado. Chocolate y pistacho.

Su madre le había preguntado si prefería sentarse cerca del área de juegos pero, por alguna razón, Lance no quiso moverse del banco de madera donde estaban.

Sin embargo, justo en ese desgastado banco, su madre había encontrado una cartera olvidada llena de diferentes efectos personales. Por ello mismo, una vez que terminaron su helado, caminaron hasta el otro lado del parque donde había una garita de proclamaba el título de objetos perdidos.

Lance se distrajo observando alrededor mientras su madre hablaba con el oficial de policía a cargo del lugar.

Frunció el ceño cuando una escena en particular llamó su atención.

Cerca del área de juegos, casi ocultos tras unos arbustos exuberantes, un grupo de tres niños estaban reunidos en torno a algo en el suelo. No los escuchaba pero los veía reírse y con expresiones de burla. Lance entrecerró los ojos para intentar definir de qué se reían.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando al fin pudo identificarlo.

Sus hermanos mayores solían molestarlo, sí, pero siempre era en un tono de burla con cariño. Era el hermano menor y, por alguna razón, aquello lo hacía merecedor de sus bromas. Pero sus hermanos nunca lo habían golpeado. Mucho menos de la forma en que aquellos tres niños golpeaban a un cuarto que estaba en el suelo.

Le tomó a penas dos segundos más de observar aquella escena para luego voltearse con rapidez a su madre, quien ya se estaba despidiendo del oficial. La tomó del brazo para llamar su atención.

Ante su expresión de preocupación, la madre de Lance se exaltó y lo revisó de pies a cabeza, intentando descifrar qué causaba tal malestar en su hijo. Con rapidez Lance negó que algo le ocurriera para después, con prisa, señalar hacia el lugar donde había visto a aquello niños. Tanto el oficial como su madre siguieron su vista.

Su mamá ahogó un grito y el oficial salió con rapidez de la garita para correr hacia aquel lugar.

Lo siguiente que supo Lance fue que los tres niños, evidentemente más grandes que él, salían corriendo ante el llamado del policía para que se detuvieran. Luego de ello, el hombre se había acuclillado junto al otro chico, quien había conseguido sentarse en el césped.

Habiéndose acercado con su madre, quien se movió por instinto, Lance pudo ver que el rostro del niño estaba magullado y un pequeño hilo de sangre caía sobre su ojo izquierdo. Sintió su pecho apretado de repente.

El ojo que el chico no tenía cerrado era de un intenso violeta, un poco nublado por las lágrimas que retenía mientras escuchaba al oficial con la mandíbula apretada.

Lance quería ir hacia él. Alguien tenía que curar sus heridas ¿no? Quizás su mamá y él podrían hacerlo.

— Vamos, cariño— Le dijo su madre, tirando de su mano con suavidad — Hay que volver a casa.

— Pero, mamá— Volvió su vista hacia el niño, quien al haber escuchado unas voces en la cercanía había levantado la vista hacia ellos. Quizá fuese imaginación de Lance, pero le parecía que el chico lo miraba de forma extraña, como si quisiera hablarle. Más nada salió de su boca y volvió a desviar la vista hacia el suelo.

— El oficial se encargará, no te preocupes— La voz de su mamá tenía ese tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas pero que igualmente seguía siendo dulce.

Sin saber porqué no quería irse de allí, Lance se dejó llevar hasta donde habían estacionado el auto de la familia.

Aquella noche, antes de que su mamá y su papá saliesen a cenar por el día de San Valentín, Lance le había preguntado a su madre sobre la escena de esa tarde. Ella sólo le había respondido que no todos los niños eran tan buenos como él lo era, y que algunos se divertían tratando mal a otros más pequeños. Que ello estaba mal y él no debía dejar que eso pasara si alguna vez volvía a presenciar algo así, pues esa tarde había hecho lo correcto al avisarle de lo que sucedía.

Por alguna razón, Lance no se sentía para nada como si hubiese hecho algo bueno.

* * *

 **10 años.**

Durante el verano, generalmente Lance y su familia viajaban a su ciudad natal o se quedaban en casa, simplemente disfrutando del tiempo libre que todos tenían. Pero, esa vez él y su mejor amigo Hunk, habían pasado todo el año escolar esperando con ansias las vacaciones pues habían logrado convencer a sus padres de que los enviaran a un campamento de verano.

El lugar quedaba a varias horas de distancia de sus hogares y era, según las palabras de sus promotores, la mayor aventura que le podía pasar a los niños de ahora.

Lance jamás olvidaría aquel verano. No sólo había pasado cada día haciendo diferentes actividades y en compañía de Hunk, había aprendido muchísimas cosas de la naturaleza y había conocido a una gran cantidad de chicos de su edad de diferentes ciudades. Él definitivamente era del tipo sociable.

Por ello, no podía evitar esa sensación de melancolía que le inundaba a medida que el verano iba terminando. Aunque también había admitido que extrañaba horrores a sus padres y hermanos.

El penúltimo día de campamento había decidido dar un paseo él solo, pues Hunk había preferido dormir una pequeña siesta y los demás niños estaban entretenidos con otras actividades. Las niñas no eran una opción, por alguna razón estaban un poco alborotadas por el tema de que era San Valentín ese día.

Lance sabía que sus padres solían celebrar esa fecha, cada año. Pero no le veía mucho sentido.

Se dedicó a observar lo brillante que estaba el cielo ese día, en su camino hacia el lago. Ese era su lugar favorito en todo el campamento. Había descubierto que nadar en una piscina y en un lago era algo totalmente diferente.

Un sonido de roce llamó su atención hacia la derecha. Entre los árboles, pudo divisar una pequeña ardilla debajo de una enorme cesta que, aparentemente, había estado colgando de una cuerda. Con el ceño fruncido siguió el largo de la misma para encontrar el otro extremo.

Un par de metros más atrás, un niño sostenía el final de la cuerda.

La mirada de ambos se cruzó.

Lo primero que pensó Lance fue que él definitivamente conocía a ese chico. Pero el segundo pensamiento fue más fuerte que ello y lo pateó al fondo de su subconsciente.

— ¿Qué haces? Déjala ir— Le demandó, con una mano sobre su cadera para imponer más presencia. Era algo que había aprendido de su madre.

El otro niño levantó una ceja en clara señal de que no le había gustado para nada su actitud.

— Hush, sigue caminando.

Lance se sorprendió por el gesto. Era como si el otro chico ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de verle la cara y muchos menos por escuchar lo que le decía. Oh, muy mala idea.

Con pasos firmes se acercó hasta él, quedando al lado de la ardilla bajo el cesto. Le apuntó con su mano.

— Es una pequeña ardilla, seguramente aterrorizada— Argumentó. El desconocido lo miró en silencio, luego desvió su vista hacia la ardilla que estaba entretenida mordisqueando una baya que había servido de carnada.

— Se nota, está espantada— Le respondió, en un tono neutro. Lance sólo se irritó más.

— ¡Déjala ir o le diré a los coordinadores!

Un pesado suspiro se escuchó salir del chico de cabello negro, quien soltó la cuerda y se acercó hasta donde estaba Lance.

— Tranquilo, defensor de la naturaleza, de todas formas iba a dejarla ir. No es como si la fuera a cocinar en la fogata de esta noche o algo así.

Este chico definitivamente no le caía bien.

Mientras decía aquellas palabras, levantó la cesta y la dejó a un lado. Se arrodilló ante la ardilla y luego de pasarle apenas uno de sus dedos sobre la piel de su cabeza, el animal salió corriendo.

— No tengo forma de creerte.

— Pues cree lo que quieras.

Lance se cruzó de brazos ante la respuesta. Así que este era el tipo de persona que necesitaba siempre tener la última palabra. Miró al chico de pies a cabeza; cabello negro, piel pálida y extraños ojos violetas. Un pedazo de tela roja que colgaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón llamó su atención.

— Eres de la cabaña roja.

El chico finalmente pareció observarlo de verdad. Lance supuso que esa tela era el pañuelo que indicaba a qué cabaña pertenecía, pues el suyo era idéntico pero de color azul y lo usaba atado a su muñeca.

— Tú de la azul, obvio.

Ambos se miraron por un momento en silencio. La gran rivalidad del verano había nacido entre las cabañas azul y roja. Por alguna razón la competencia entre esos dos grupos había sido mayor que con cualquier otra. No le sorprendía que no reconociera la cara del chico, pues si bien se dividían en ocho cabañas, estas contenían más de treinta niños cada una.

Además de que no se había molestado en hacer amistades con los de la roja, por supuesto.

Una campana se escuchó a lo lejos, donde estaba el área central del campamento y ambos supieron que era la que indicaba que el tiempo libre se estaba por acabar y que cada grupo debían prepararse para las últimas competencias del verano. Esa noche se elegía al campeón, aquella cabaña que hubiese ganado más puntos a lo largo de los días.

— Tú compites en natación ¿no? Deberías irte ya

Lance entrecerró los ojos por el tono rudo, ignorando la sorpresa de que ese chico sí lo reconociera. Entonces sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué, ya perdiste tu competencia del día?

— Carrera de obstáculos, esta mañana. Quedé en primer lugar.

Lance murmuró algo entre sus dientes pero no fue lo suficientemente audible. Rodó los ojos. Los de la cabaña roja eran tan presumidos a veces.

— Quizás puedas venir al lago y ver lo que es una carrera de verdad, niño cazador.

— Es Keith.

A pesar de que estaban claramente discutiendo el chico le daba su nombre. Definitivamente era extraño.

— Como sea, Keith. Verás lo que es ganar con estilo.

— Espero que tu ego sean tan bueno como tu habilidad para nadar, sabes.

Lance dejo salir un irónico Ja! Y lo fulminó con la mirada. Keith se la sostuvo sin ningún problema por lo que luego bufó y siguió su camino hacia el lago.

— Haremos pedazos a la cabaña roja— Levantó la mano en un vago gesto de despedida— Te veo luego, mullet.

Pudo escuchar un sonido de protesta por su sobrenombre, por lo que se sonrió con autosuficiencia. Esa discusión la había ganado él (nadie tenía que saber que había sido por un truco sucio como un utilizar un mote).

Después de aquel breve encuentro, Lance tuvo su carrera en el lago. Sin mucho esfuerzo había ganado el primer lugar pues practicaba natación en un club de su ciudad desde que tenía memoria. Quizás había olvidado decirle ese pequeño detalle al chico de la cabaña roja.

Keith, ese niño molesto, lo había mirado con una expresión de burla en los minutos previos a la carrera. Lance sólo había bufado en su dirección (porque, claro, tenía que hacerse el chico genial apoyado en un grupo de árboles, alejado del tumulto que formaban los demás campistas).

Para Lance, todos sus años de entrenamiento habían valido la pena para ese preciso momento; la expresión neutra pero claramente poco contenta de Keith cuando lo vio ganar sin problemas, había sido mejor que cualquier otro premio. Le sonrió triunfante por un segundo, antes de que sus compañeros de cabaña lo aplastaran en un gran abrazo grupal.

Cuando volvió a buscarlo con la mirada, Keith había desaparecido.

La última vez que vio al extraño chico de ojos violetas había sido durante la ceremonia de entrega de premios, esa misma noche junto a la fogata principal. La cabaña roja había quedado en primer lugar y la azul en segundo, por apenas dos puntos de diferencia.

Entre el tumulto de gente celebrando, Lance había encontrado la mirada de Keith, quien le había devuelto aquella sonrisa triunfante que él mismo le había mostrado esa tarde. Lance rodó sus ojos con enfado pero un segundo después no pudo evitar sonreírle. Su madre le había insistido en que a veces debía aprender a ser un buen perdedor, después de todo.

Keith se había visto descolocado por su cambio de expresión pero luego le había devuelto el gesto. Entonces un grupo de niños había pasado entre ellos y la conexión visual se había perdido.

Lance no volvió a ver a Keith de la cabaña roja, ni siquiera cuando lo buscó al día siguiente, momentos antes de subirse al autobús que debía llevarlo a su ciudad.

Con un sentimiento hueco se sentó junto a Hunk para volver a casa.

* * *

 **11 años**

Ese verano Lance se había sentido un poco extraño. Los recuerdos del campamento del año anterior no habían dejado de venir a él en todo el día. Incapaz de ocultar su desconcierto, su madre incluso le había tomado la temperatura y había querido cancelar los planes con su padre para ese día.

Lance le había asegurado que se sentía bien. Cuidaría un par de horas a Rosie, como había prometido y luego iría con Hunk a la feria que se había instalado en la ciudad a comienzos de verano.

Cuando, horas después, él y Hunk se habían instalado en uno de los puestos de la feria, ya había olvidado la sensación extraña que había tenido durante el día. Ambos estaban enfrascados en el juego frente a ellos, en el que ya habían perdido una buena cantidad de sus ahorros.

Era el típico juego de tiro al blanco pero con un estilo futurista. Lance tenía que dispararle a unos extraños alienígenos gatunos y violetas con su rifle. Si lograba darle a todos, ganaba un premio a elección. Hunk se había rendido luego del primer intento y se dedicaba sólo a brindarle apoyo moral desde atrás.

Lance sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando ya sólo le faltaban tres de los blancos. Mientras se mordía el labio inferior, cerró uno de sus ojos para poder apuntar mejor.

Un falso ruido de láser llamó la atención de ambos hacia la otra mitad del puesto, donde había otro grupo de blancos. Allí, un chico sostenía el rifle casi con expresión aburrida mientras disparaba. Cuando le había dado a ocho de los diez objetivos, se sintió observado.

Lance se sorprendió cuando pudo reconocer su cara. Ese era Keith, de la cabaña roja.

— Eso fue bastante genial…— Comentó Hunk en voz baja, ignorando el sentimiento de molestia que inundó a su amigo.

— Hm. Suerte de principiante.

Keith levantó una ceja cuando escuchó su comentario. Su mirada y la de Lance se cruzaron por un momento, el reconocimiento plasmadas en ambas. Pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Lance le disparó a otro de sus blancos con eficacia y le envió una aireada mirada al de ojos violetas. Keith no sabía si quería reírse por su gesto infantil o si sólo quería rodar los ojos y alejarse de ese competitivo chico. No hizo ninguna de esas cosas; ignorando al otro par, apuntó y disparó al penúltimo de sus blancos. Se contuvo para no sonreírle con triunfo a Lance en la cara.

— Tú puedes viejo — Le dijo Hunk, mientras apretaba uno de sus hombros como muestra de apoyo.

Claro que él podía.

Sin mayor esfuerzo disparó y agrandó su sonrisa cuando vio que sólo quedaba uno de los aliens frente a él. Volvió a mirar a Keith.

Y fue extraño, porque Keith le sonrió con algo parecido a diversión y exasperación. Y, lejos de la que había sido su intención, se encontró sonriéndole de una forma muy similar. De repente se olvidó que Hunk estaba allí o que prácticamente toda la ciudad estaba en esa feria. Sólo le importaba la mirada retadora de Keith y su sonrisa.

Esa fue una extraña forma para Lance de descubrir que, tal vez, los niños también podían parecerle atractivos.

Ambos rompieron el contacto visual y, aún con esas sonrisas en sus rostros, apuntaron al último blanco que les quedaba a cada uno.

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Lance se aceleró.

A pesar de lo concentrado que estaba, lo único que le hizo notar que él realmente había ganado había sido el grito de júbilo de Hunk y el abrazo que le había dado justo después. En medio de eso, observó al compartimiento de al lado.

Keith bufaba mientras dejaba el rifle en manos del encargado del puesto. Por apenas unos milímetros había fallado en darle a su blanco. Llevó su vista hacia Lance y el chico grandote que le daba palmadas en su espalda.

Rodó los ojos ante la expresión de triunfo de Lance y se cruzó de brazos.

— Ahora puedes elegir tu premio niño— Interrumpió el adolescente desganado que atendía el lugar.

Lance miró la gran cantidad de enormes muñecos de felpa y otras figuras de acción que colgaban de la parte trasera del puesto. Indeciso, llevó una mano a su mentón. Definitivamente quería el león azul que pertenecía a su programa favorito pero también le gustaría llevar uno que pudiese regalarle a Rosie y hacerla feliz.

— El león rojo es el mejor de allí— Comentó Keith, habiéndose acercado un poco a ellos. Lance sintió esa energía que le recorría cada vez que alguien hablaba de su querido programa.

— Uh, claro que no. El león azul es el mejor de todos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Están mal de la cabeza? ¡El león amarillo es el más fuerte de todos!

Los tres niños se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, en claro disgusto. El chico del puesto solo rodó los ojos; justo en su turno tenía que haber una infantil competencia de niños.

Entonces, Lance se relajó y dejó salir una carcajada. Los otros también relajaron sus posturas.

— No lo quiero para mí de todas formas…— Comentó mientras volvía a mirar a todos los muñecos. Entonces uno llamo su atención — Llevaré ese.

Si era un regalo para Rosie, un enorme dinosaurio de peluche siempre era una buena opción. Keith lo observó con ambas cejas elevadas. Lance sintió que quería sonrojarse.

— Mi hermanita tiene gustos muy específicos…

Antes de que Keith pudiese decir algo, de entre toda la multitud de gente que iba y venía a pocos pasos de ellos, una voz firme y varonil llegó se escuchó.

— ¡Keith, es hora de irnos!

El aludido miró hacia el tumulto, y asintió ante lo dicho. Se volvió hacia los otros dos chicos y con una sonrisa forzada asintió a modo de saludo.

— Felicidades por el premio— Le dijo a Lance justo antes de voltearse.

Ante ello, Lance dejó el dinosaurio verde en manos de su amigo y se acercó varios pasos a Keith, quien ya le daba la espalda.

— ¿Vives aquí? Es decir ¿en esta ciudad?

 _¿Eres nuevo? ¿A qué colegio vas?_

 _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

 _¿Podemos volver a vernos?_

— No. Sólo estoy de visita.

— Ah.

Keith lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, sin entender qué era lo que quería ese niño frente a él. Un nuevo llamado le hizo recordar que tenía que moverse.

— Debo irme. Adiós, Lance.

Y sin más, se alejó de ellos para perderse entre la gran cantidad de personas deambulando. Lance se quedó observando el lugar donde había estado Keith, hasta que Hunk se acercó a él y le hizo algún comentario gracioso sobre el dinosaurio que le hizo volver a la realidad.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Keith recordara su nombre había plantado un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad en él que le duró hasta regresar a casa.

* * *

 **12 años.**

Ese no estaba siendo un bonito día para Lance.

Había despertado ese día, como el resto de su familia, por el sonido de canciones románticas sonando fuera de su casa. Tardó más de dos minutos en recordar que aquel era el regalo por San Valentín para su mamá; una serenata. Su padre se había lucido ese año.

Desde el principio a Lance le había parecido una idea genial, pues en el último tiempo se había dado cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en un chico con un lado, pues, romántico.

Pero en ese momento no había querido más que pedir que hicieran un poco de silencio mientras hundía su cabeza en su almohada. Sentía unas increíbles náuseas y un fuerte dolor abdominal.

El día pasó con lentitud para él, quien no había querido moverse de su cama. Fue por la tarde cuando su madre le había preguntado en qué zona del abdomen exactamente le dolía. Cuando le indicó el lugar y notó que tenía un calambre en su pierna derecha, su madre y su padre cruzaron miradas preocupadas por un momento.

Entonces ella le ayudó a levantarse y vestirse mientras su padre dejaba a Rosie con sus hermanos mayores para ir a buscar el auto.

Apendicitis, había dicho el médico de guardia que lo atendió. Su madre había asentido y antes de preguntar sobré que había que hacer a continuación, había tomado su mano con cariño para tranquilizarlo.

Un poco innecesario, pues Lance sabía perfectamente qué era la apendicitis (uno de sus amigos de colegio había pasado por ello a mitad del año escolar) y la verdad no estaba asustado. De hecho, estaba un poco emocionado por la cicatriz genial que le quedaría.

Un tiempo después de ser ingresado en el hospital, cuando las enfermeras lo estaban preparando para llevarlo hasta el quirófano, Lance sintió que podía entrar en pánico en cualquier momento.

Sus padres habían salido por un momento y se encontró sólo entre los aparatos, las agujas (como odiaba las agujas), tubos y personas desconocidas que, aunque le hablaban con simpatía, no hacían más que aumentar su nerviosismo. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando hacia la puerta una y otra vez, esperando porque sus padres volviesen pronto.

Lance odiaba estar sólo.

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y se encontró incapaz de responder las amables preguntas de la enfermera que le hablaba.

Pronto sus padres volvieron y Lance pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, pero, para su decepción, su nerviosismo no menguó. Ni siquiera mientras su padre acariciaba su cabello y su madre le daba un beso en los nudillos de su mano, a modo de despedida cuando llegaron a buscarlo para ir a la sala de operaciones.

Cuando la camilla era trasladada por el medio de los pasillos hacia un ascensor, Lance sintió una mirada sobre él. Levantó ambas cejas cuando descubrió a quién pertenecía.

Como si se hubiese congelado en medio de su marcha, Keith lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos a varios metros de distancia. En su mano llevaba una soda sin abrir. Al notar que Lance lo estaba mirando, se acercó unos pasos, mientras los enfermeros esperaban que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Fue algo extraño.

Como si con solo mirarse Lance pudiese hacerle saber que no estaba allí en una situación de vida o muerte y, en respuesta, Keith le enviaba una mirada suave, tranquilizadora. El contacto visual apenas duró unos segundos pero para ellos se sintió bastante eterno.

Cuando el ascensor llegó y las puertas se abrieron, Lance odió tener que perder aquella intensa mirada violeta sobre él pero una leve sonrisa se había plasmado en su rostro y su cuerpo se sintió un poco más liviano. El miedo se fue de él, dejando en su lugar una calma sorprendente.

Al cerrar los ojos en el quirófano, cuando pusieron una mascarilla sobre él para administrarle la anestesia, el rostro de Keith fue lo último que vino a su mente.

Para su mala fortuna, cuando volvió en sí mismo, ya en la habitación común del hospital con sus padres a su lado, el día había terminado y era la madrugada del día siguiente.

Ese año fue cuando Lance se dio cuenta de que él y Keith jamás podían encontrarse si no era en un catorce de febrero.

Bastante trillado, había pensado con pesar.

* * *

 **13 años.**

A pesar de que con sus trece años Lance ya era un poco más consciente sobre el día de San Valentín y todo lo que ello implicaba, ese año tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en ello.

Su club local había logrado pasar las preliminares de la competencia nacional de natación, lo cual de por sí era un logro bastante increíble. Ese catorce de febrero Lance estaba en la capital, preparándose para su competencia del día. Era la última que tendría en el torneo y si él y otro de los chicos de su grupo lograban ganar, sus probabilidades de ser campeones nacionales era realmente muy alta.

Sus padres y sus hermanos no había viajado con él por cuestiones económicas pero Lance debía admitir que una lágrima había caído en silencio aquella mañana cuando todo el grupo familiar lo despertó con una llamada para animarle y desearle suerte. Eso había dispersado un poco aquella sensación de soledad que le había abrazado durante la noche en el hotel.

Cuando su grupo caminó hacia la piscina donde se llevaba a cabo el torneo, sintió sus piernas temblar cual gelatina y cómo el corazón se aceleraba en su pecho. Porque sí, llevaba nadando desde que tenía memoria, él era realmente feliz en el agua, pero las competencias siempre le ponían nervioso.

¿Y si sus esfuerzos no eran suficiente? ¿Y si no era tan bueno como todo el mundo le decía que sí era? La gente generalmente intentaba no herir los sentimientos de los niños. Podía ser el caso.

Cuando su entrenador les hizo detener para acercarse a hablar con el hombre pelirrojo que estaba a cargo de organizar los horarios y ese tipo de cosas del evento, agitó la cabeza e inspiró profundamente. A su lado, uno de los chicos del club, quien competía justo antes que él, le sonrió con debilidad. Era evidente que los nervios no solo le afectaban a él.

El hombre pelirrojo y de bigote gracioso se acercó a ellos para desearles suerte con una gran sonrisa. A Lance le caía bien ese hombre; el primer día había entrado casi en un ataque de pánico momentos antes de la competencia de relevos y ese hombre, habiendo notado su estado, le había contado una historia, de la nada, sobre su país natal y Lance no había podido soportar las carcajadas que salieron de él. Después de eso le había palmeado la espalda con suavidad para instarle a que se acercara a su grupo nuevamente.

Aún no le agradecía por ello.

Mientras Coran, si no recordaba mal, les hablaba, un chico de cabello negro apareció unos pasos detrás de él con expresión aburrida mientras observaba la piscina a unos metros. Llevaba una caja en sus manos y un bostezo salió de su boca.

Por alguna razón, Lance no se sorprendió para nada de encontrarse a Keith en ese lugar, en ese día.

Pero aparentemente Keith sí lo hizo; al menos eso denotaba con su expresión de sorpresa. Lance se dijo que, definitivamente, eso que veía en el rostro del otro chico no podía ser un sonrojo.

Luego de que Coran terminara su charla y su grupo se dispersara hacia los cambiadores, Lance se había acercado con algo de pena hasta Keith, quien se había congelado en su lugar.

— Hola.

— Hola.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un segundo.

— Um, tú…— Dijeron al mismo tiempo, superponiéndose a las palabras del otro. Lance dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y llevó su mano hasta su nuca.

— Tu primero— Concedió.

— ¿En qué compites?

— En los cien metros, la última competencia luego del descanso de mitad de mañana.

Uh, quizás había sido demasiado específico. Pero qué podía hacer, le haría realmente feliz si Keith pudiese verlo competir.

Keith sonrió mientras apretaba la caja entre sus manos y luego asintió.

— No me la perderé.

Lance le mostró la sonrisa más grande que podía expresar. De repente los nervios se habían mitigado un poco. Estaban allí pero en un segundo plano.

— ¡Lance!

Ante el llamado, Lance se volteó para ver al entrenador llamándolo con uno de los otros chicos a su lado. Claro, debía ir a prepararse al vestuario. Se giró hacia Keith para hablar con rapidez.

— ¿Podemos hablar cuando la competencia termine?

Esperaba que eso no hubiese sonado tan desesperado como creía que había sido. Keith asintió con fuerza.

— Estaré ayudando a Coran así que probablemente sea de los últimos en irme.

— ¡Genial!— Dijo Lance para sonreírle una última vez y luego salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Keith se dijo que no, no se había quedado mirando en la misma dirección por más de cinco minutos. El chico había vuelto a la realidad cuando Coran había carraspeado su voz a su lado, observándolo con una ceja levantada.

— 'Llura dijo que necesitabas esto, toma— Murmuró sin mirarle a los ojos y empujando la caja en su dirección. Necesitaba salir de allí.

En la competencia de los cincuenta metros libres, el compañero de Lance había acabado en primer lugar pero empatado con un niño de otro club. En la tabla de puntos, ellos estaba tres puntos por debajo de la posición número uno.

Si Lance ganaba su competencia, la última del día, serían cinco puntos de bonificación. Es decir, ellos ganaban. Nada de presiones, por supuesto.

Cuando se colocó el gorro y las antiparras en su cabeza, notó que sus piernas nuevamente volvían a sentirse débiles. Intentó sacudirse la sensación mentalmente. No podía fallar, todos tenían sus esperanzas en él. No era momento para sus inseguridades.

Inspiró con fuerza cuando se volteó para colocarse en posición a orillas de la piscina. La gente de las gradas alentaba a los diferentes clubes, principalmente a los locales. No había nadie allí que gritara palabras de apoyo para él, más que los chicos de su club.

— ¡Tú puedes!

Por razones que sobrepasaban su entendimiento, entre todo el ruido que la gente profería, todas las voces desconocidas, Lance pudo reconocer esa. Con las antiparras puestas, miró hacia las gradas que estaban a su izquierda.

Entremezclado con las personas, encontró la mirada de Keith, quien aún tenía las manos alrededor de su boca para hacerle eco a su grito anterior. Cuando notó que lo estaba mirando, un sonrojo surcó su rostro pero consiguió mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Lance le devolvió el gesto.

El pitido que anunciaba el inicio de la carrera sonó por todo el lugar.

Después del llanto, los abrazos, el vitoreo y la entrega de premios, Lance, con su medalla dorada colgando de su pecho, se detuvo en medio del estadio buscando con la mirada. El resto del equipo estaba caminado hacia la salida, para tomar el autobús que los llevaría directo a casa.

Él sólo podía pensar en Keith.

Pero no podía encontrarlo.

Tener un crush en un chico que sólo veía una vez al año, apestaba.

Entonces alguien tocó su hombro con suavidad. Con la ilusión renovada, se giró.

Coran le mostró una sonrisa que se transformó en una expresión confusa cuando Lance se desinfló ante él.

— Felicidades por ganar, chico estrella— Lance le sonrió una vez más, con sinceridad por su cumplido— Por alguna razón siento que debo decirte que Keith tuvo que irse con prisa hace un rato. Al parecer ustedes se conocen.

Lance ignoró la mirada inquisitiva sobre él y se enfocó en lo que el hombre le decía.

— ¿Le sucedió algo?— Preguntó con preocupación. Coran negó con la cabeza.

— Una visita inesperada llegó luego de tu carrera y no tuvo más opción que irse. No me lo dijo pero creo que él también quería verte, lo siento.

Lance se sintió tan increíblemente decepcionado que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Igualmente, mostrando una sonrisa forzada, le dijo a Coran que todo estaba bien y que, si podía pasar su mensaje, le enviara sus saludos a Keith.

Sopesó la idea de pedirle al Coran alguna forma de poder contactar al chico. Pero la idea se sintió extraña en su cabeza, como si eso fue algo incorrecto. Debía pedirle ese tipo de cosa a Keith y a nadie más. Suspiró con resignación.

— Dile que lo veré el próximo año ¿sí?

Sin más, se alejó del hombre mayor quién sólo lo miró con estupefacción por sus palabras. Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a su trabajo.

Lance no pudo dejar de pensar en lo parecido que había sido ese día a aquel último día de campamento, hacía ya tres años. Porque en todo el viaje de regreso a casa no pudo quitarse a Keith de la cabeza.

Su expresión cuando se vieron por primera vez, su aparente sonrojo. La confianza que le había transmitido segundos antes de la competencia. No podría sacarlo de su mente en los días siguientes.

* * *

 **14 años.**

La secundaria había iniciado como una etapa un poco extraña para Lance.

Por fortuna, él y Hunk habían acabado en el mismo salón. Ambos eran bastante sociables con el resto de sus compañeros y al principio todo fue bastante agradable y tranquilo.

Entonces Lance conoció a Nyma. Era una chica un año mayor que ellos y la primera vez habían hablado mientras estaban en detención luego de la escuela. Era una chica graciosa y muy hermosa, siempre su rubio cabello en una alta coleta.

Lance, como el adolescente que era, había tardado dos minutos en caer completamente a sus pies.

Hacía un tiempo tenía en claro que él no podía elegir uno de los dos géneros. Tanto chicas como chicos le parecían atractivos. Aún si sólo había estado interesado en Keith, aquel extraño niño que se encontraba sólo una vez por año, tenía bastante en claro que probablemente era bisexual.

Aunque aún no se lo hubiese dicho a nadie.

Y además del tema de Nyma, aunque Keith seguía presente en su subconsciente, la verdad era que a medida que crecía Lance se sentía un poco decepcionado. Al principio le había parecido algo bonito que se encontraran sólo en San Valentín pero ¿y si eso no volvía a suceder?

De hecho, nadie le aseguraba que Keith pensara en él de la forma en que él lo hacía.

Así que haciendo caso a su mente adolescente, inexperta y ansiosa, aquel verano había aceptado tener una cita con Nyma tan solo un par de semanas después de que ella hubiese terminado con Rolo.

Ignoró por completo la mirada de desaprobación que Hunk le había mostrado cuando se lo contó. A su amigo nunca le cayó bien la rubia (debería haber sabido que Hunk casi nunca se equivocaba con las personas).

Su cita, el catorce de febrero, había empezado como la cita ideal. Él y Nyma se habían encontrado en la fuente de un parque, habían tenido una charla ligera sobre lo que habían estado haciendo esas vacaciones y luego habían caminado hasta el parque de atracciones que estaba en las cercanías. Lance notaba que Nyma siempre reía de sus chistes y siempre le mostraba una sonrisa coqueta mientras hablaban de temas sin importancia.

Aunque su sonrisa no fuese tan bonita como la de cierto chico, en quién no quería pensar, era una buena sonrisa.

Habían pasado el resto de la tarde subiendo a diferentes juegos mecánicos, bebiendo refrescos y comiendo manzanas acarameladas. A veces Nyma parecía perder su vista entre las diferentes personas que pasaban cerca de ellos pero Lance supuso que era su imaginación.

Por la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, Nyma le había señalado con rapidez la rueda de la fortuna. Había salido en medio de la conversación que habían estado teniendo, pero Lance supuso que era una buena idea.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en la fila para subir. Nyma había guardado silencio de repente todo ese tiempo y Lance, perdido en sus pensamientos, se había puesto nervioso. Era conocido por todos que la rueda de la fortuna era un lugar para parejas, aún más si te subías en un día como era San Valentín.

Quizás daría su primer beso esa tarde.

Pero, momentos antes de subir Nyma se alejó de él y le dijo que tenía que hacer algo urgente. Lance se había quedado plasmado en su lugar con expresión de confusión y todo se volvió inentendible cuando la gente empezó a pedirle para que subiera a uno de los carros de una vez. Sin entender qué acababa de suceder, Lance se dejó guiar por el encargado del juego y subió.

— ¡Espera, aún no he bajado!— Dijo otra voz en el interior del cubículo, con tono irritado por el despiste del cuidador del juego.

Lance se volteó hacia él.

Por supuesto ¿cómo pudo suponer que ese día iba a ser una excepción?

Keith lo observó en silencio un momento. Cuando notó que el carro volvía a estar en altura con lentitud, bufó y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la dirección opuesta.

Lance levantó una ceja ante su actitud.

— Es bueno saber que estás feliz de verme— Le comentó con ironía.

Entonces Keith le envió una mirada dura que no supo interpretar para nada.

— Lo mismo digo.

¿Qué rayos había pasado allí? El año anterior habían hablado con normalidad. Incluso, podía decir, con alegría de encontrarse.

Pero, recordando que Nyma había quedado sin subir al juego, Lance intentó ignorar toda la situación y buscar con la vista a su cita.

— Esto es estúpido— Susurró por lo bajo cuando no logró verla por ningún lado. Keith siguió sin mirarlo.

Lance suspiró y se rindió a la ley de hielo que el otro chico estaba poniendo en práctica.

— ¿Cómo has estado Lance? Pasó todo un año desde la última vez que nos vimos, por cierto, felicidades por ganar esa vez. Te lo habría dicho antes pero TUVE ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE HACER Y ME FUI.

Bueno, sí, estaba siendo totalmente infantil allí. En realidad, ni siquiera se había molestado aquella vez por eso pero en ese momento era lo único que pudo sacar a colación. Keith lo miró irritado por su fallido intento de imitar su voz.

— Pues hoy no pareces muy preocupado por verme y hablar conmigo ¿no?

Si alguien más los escuchaba, podía pensar que esa era una discusión de pareja. Lance bufó ante su pensamiento.

— Di lo que quieras, mullet…— Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Por alguna razón sentía una gran hostilidad de parte de Keith y, aunque no fuese a admitirlo, eso le causaba una pesadez particular— Sólo quiero bajar de esta cosa y buscar a mi cita.

— Hm.

El lugar quedó en silencio por varios minutos, mientras el cubículo llega al punto más alto. Era un paisaje hermoso, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en observarlo.

Lance se sentía estúpido. Había pasado tanto tiempo perdiendo la cabeza por Nyma que la verdad había perdido un poco las esperanzas en encontrarse a Keith una vez más. Esta podría ser una ocasión única y la estaba desaprovechando. Suspiró con pesadez pero decidido a disculparse con el chico por lo que fuese que había hecho para molestarlo.

Pero entonces, de la nada, las manos de Keith se posicionaron a los lados de su cabeza y le hicieron mirar hacia él. Levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa y sintió un sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro por la cercanía.

— No mires al frente — Le urgió Keith con un tono indescifrable. Lance observó sus ojos violetas sin entender una palabra— Hasta que bajemos de aquí, sólo mírame a mí ¿de acuerdo?

Lance no pudo evitar la mirada que viajó hasta los labios ajenos. Asustado por su pensamiento, intentó desviar la vista del rostro de Keith, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¡Lance! Sólo hazme caso.

Los ojos de Keith le mostraron tal preocupación que Lance se congeló por un momento. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Frunció el ceño y llevó sus manos hasta las de Keith para intentar quitarlas de su lugar. Keith se opuso con fuerza.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Déjame ir— Exigió.

Keith negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

Molesto, Lance lo empujó, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que había querido inicialmente. Keith cayó hacia atrás en el asiento que habían estado compartiendo. Lance observó hacia el frente por los paneles de acrílico, aún molesto y confundido por la actitud del otro chico.

Fue allí cuando la vio. Su cubículo estaba en la posición exacta para observar al cubículo que venía dos lugares por detrás de ellos. A quien identificó primero fue a Rolo, pues el chico con la fama de ser el rebelde del colegio siempre llamaba la atención.

Luego vio a Nyma. Su cita. Con quien había pensado que daría su primer beso. La chica, aparentemente, había pensado que subir a la rueda de la fortuna era mucho más entretenido con su ex novio que con él. Y, para completar el cuadro, ambos se besaban como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

— Lance…

El susurro de Keith lo trajo una vez más a la realidad. Lance se mordió el labio inferior y dejó salir una carcajada de ironía.

— Soy un idiota— Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Keith guardó silencio.

Cuando el juego se detuvo, Lance salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo para no tener que encontrarse a la pareja ni por un segundo. Sin perder tiempo, Keith lo siguió intentando mantener su paso.

Al llegar a las afueras del parque de atracciones, ya con el cielo nocturno, Keith detuvo a Lance sosteniendo uno de sus brazos.

— ¿¡Qué quieres!?— Le preguntó Lance con evidente enfado. Sólo quería ir a casa y esconderse en su cama por el resto del año.

Había hecho el ridículo. Nyma sólo le había utilizado como excusa para darle celos a Rolo y volver con él. Era bastante obvio si lo pensaba. Hunk había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

— ¡Sólo detente un momento!

Lance miró a Keith con furia pero se mantuvo quieto como el otro le había pedido. Keith se mostró indeciso sobre sus palabras.

— Escucha, yo…— Tragó saliva— Lo siento. Sé que no soy quién debe disculparse, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo Lance. No mereces eso.

— Ni siquiera me conoces— Le respondió entre dientes. Se estaba molestando con la persona equivocada, ya lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

— Lo sé. Y sé que es realmente creepy lo que sucede contigo y conmigo cada maldito catorce de febrero pero, quiero que confíes en mí.

Ante sus palabras, Lance relajó sus hombros y el ceño fruncido. Podía notar que, por más extraño que fuese, Keith estaba intentando apoyarle como un buen amigo haría.

— Ella estuvo mal. Nada de esto es tu culpa y sé que lo sabes. Pero puedes desahogarte conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Puedes decir todo lo que quieras. Puedes insultarlos, a ella o a él— Keith se había acercado hasta él y había tomado una de sus muñecas con suavidad. El agarre le envió un escalofrío— Puedes insultarme a mí si eso te ayuda.

Con la sensación de que la opresión de su pecho desaparecía Lance se rió con un poco menos de amargura en su tono.

—No deberías ofrecer que alguien te insulte con tanta facilidad— Respondió en un tono calmado. Los intensos ojos violetas no dejaron de observarle atentamente. Repentinamente cohibido, Lance escondió su rostro en el hombro de Keith. Con fortuna, nadie caminaría cerca de ellos para enviarles miradas indiscretas.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se escuchaba el susurro de los árboles causado por una brisa refrescante. Keith suspiró cuando la calma y el peso de Lance fueron demasiado para él.

— ¿Cómo supiste quien era ella?

Keith se mordió el labio inferior por un momento antes de decidirse a responderle con sinceridad.

— Los vi antes, más temprano. Me los estuve cruzando todo el día sin darme cuenta.

Lance sólo dejó salir un sonido de entendimiento.

Luego de un rato, Lance se separó de él y se refregó los ojos a pesar de que ninguna lágrima había salido de ellos. No valía la pena.

— ¿Estás de visita de nuevo?— Le preguntó casualmente, como si no hubiese estado apoyado sobre su hombro hasta hacía un instante. Keith asintió.

— Nos estamos quedando en un hotel cerca de aquí.

— ¿Hasta cuándo?

Keith dudó antes de responder.

— Esta noche. Sólo fue una salida fugaz para acompañar a mi hermano.

— Ah.

Lance se encontró sin palabras. Estaba cansado y sentía que se había humillado lo suficiente frente a Keith por el resto de ese día.

— Ya debería irme pero…— Las mejillas de Keith se colorearon. Por suerte, no había la suficiente luz para que fuese notorio— ¿crees que podríamos intercambiar números?

Lance salió de su trance al escuchar sus palabras, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

— ¡Claro!— Accedió buscando su teléfono. Su decepción fue incontenible cuando descubrió que el aparato se había apagado, habiendo muerto la batería hace un rato.

— Oh, creo que deberé darte el mío así me escribes más tarde. Mi teléfono murió.

El sonrojo de Keith se intensificó mientras desviaba la mirada. Lance iba a pensar que era un raro.

— En realidad, no tengo uno en este momento. Pensaba darte el número de mi hermano hasta que tuviese el mío propio.

Lance pestañeó un par de veces y luego un quejido de frustración escapó de su boca. Ese estaba siendo, definitivamente, el peor día de San Valentín de su vida. Keith se rió por su reacción pero no se sentía para nada diferente a él.

— Está bien, está bien. Tiene que haber alguna forma…— Comentó mientras miraba alrededor, como si una hoja y un lápiz fuesen a aparecer de la nada frente a ellos. Cuando se rindió a que la naturaleza no iba a ayudarle con su problema, miró a Keith con decisión.

— Okey. Dímelo, me lo aprenderé de memoria.

— Sí claro.

— ¡Es en serio! ¿Quieres apostar, mullet?

Keith se rió pero aceptó la proposición. Le dictó a Lance el número de teléfono tan lento como pudo para que el chico pudiese memorizarlo. Con suerte, ambos se estarían enviando mensajes dentro de un par de horas.

Después de eso, Lance acompañó a Keith hasta su hotel antes de regresar a casa. Había sido una tarde dramática y extraña, pero luego ambos habían podido hablar con normalidad. El camino hasta el hotel se le hizo increíblemente corto.

Al llegar, ambos se detuvieron a unos metros de la puerta, inseguros de qué hacer a continuación. Lance quería pasar más tiempo con Keith pero entendía que tiempo era justamente lo que nunca tenían.

— Gracias por… ya sabes— Le dijo, desviando la vista. El asunto de Nyma era algo que aún debía superar pero no quería pensar en ello por el momento. Keith asintió.

— Por favor, ten más criterio la próxima vez que tengas un crush en alguien.

— ¡Oye! Mi criterio es bastante bueno la mayoría de las veces, gracias.

Keith se rió y luego lo miró a los ojos.

— Realmente espero que podamos volver a vernos…— Susurró Keith. Lance sonrió con afecto. Iban a volver a verse, él se iba a asegurar de ello— En fin, ve a casa con cuidado.

— Que sobreprotector de tu parte, eh.

Keith rodó los ojos.

— Te escribiré apenas llegue.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Lance se armó de valor y acortó la distancia entre ellos para darle un torpe abrazo al otro chico. Más bien lo tomó por los hombros con uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Keith, con sorpresa, se sostuvo de su camisa.

— Nos vemos, Keith.

Keith sonrió en el abrazo.

— Nos vemos.

Si la historia terminara allí, en ese día, habría sido algo bastante bonito. Sería fácil decir que cuando Lance llegó a su casa le escribió a Keith y siguió haciéndolo por el resto de los días, hasta que finalmente volvieron a verse.

Pero, ese no había sido el caso.

En su camino a casa, Lance se había cruzado con algo tan inocente e inocuo como era una pareja de ancianos. Les había sonreído con simpatía cuando ellos lo habían detenido para preguntarle por una indicación.

Lance había pasado una hora hablando con los desconocidos sobre diferentes lugares de la ciudad, los puntos más concurridos y sobre cómo llegar a donde querían ir esa noche. Había sido un poco difícil, porque la pareja tenía acento ruso y a veces le costaba entenderles. Pero había sido divertido.

Lamentablemente cuando llegó a casa, luego de saludar a su madre, y fue directo a su escritorio para escribir el número del hermano de Keith en un papel mientras su teléfono se cargaba, se dio cuenta de que apenas recordaba los primeros cuatro dígitos.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared pero no lo hizo por la salud mental de su progenitora.

Maldición, susurró incansablemente.

Observó la hora y sólo quiso desaparecer cuando notó que apenas faltaba hora y media para que el vuelo de Keith saliera, según le había dicho. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera estuviese aún en el hotel. Y el aeropuerto no quedaba precisamente cerca.

El. Peor. Día. De. San Valentín. De. Su. Vida.

* * *

 **15 años.**

Después de su fiasco con Nyma, cuya existencia Hunk había decidido que era mejor ignorar, Lance realmente no se había vuelto a interesar por nadie más en un aspecto romántico. Se había dedicado a su club de natación casi en un cien por ciento, apenas dejando tiempo libre para sus tareas y para sus amigos; Hunk y Pidge, una chica transferida a principio de año, que se había unido al club de robótica de Hunk. Lance solía pensar que él y Pidge nunca podrían congeniar. Su sorpresa había sido gigante cuando notó que, a finales del año, prácticamente había adoptado a Pidge como otra de sus hermanitas.

Además, por alguna razón Rosie adoraba jugar con ella.

El año había pasado con una velocidad increíble. A veces Lance deseaba eso, otras veces se asustaba con lo rápido que sucedía. Las veces que anhelaba que el año terminara eran aquellas en las que se encontraba así mismo dibujando distraídamente un nombre, que no era el suyo, en el margen de sus libros.

Aún se odiaba a sí mismo por haber olvidado el número de Keith de esa forma. Sabía que Keith habría supuesto lo que había sucedido y ello no le aliviaba para nada.

Lo más relevante que le había sucedido ese año, aparte de hacer amistades con Pidge y ganar todas sus competencias de natación, fue el hecho de tener una charla más que reveladora con sus padres.

Un día, uno de aquellos en los que tenía crisis existenciales, no lo había soportado más y había salido de su habitación justo antes de dormir para ir directo a la de sus padres. Había golpeado y entrado con timidez, para luego sentarse a los pies de la cama matrimonial. Sus padres habían estado preparándose para dormir pero en cuanto habían notado la expresión en el rostro de su hijo, habían detenido todo movimiento y se había acercado a sentarse junto a él.

Había sentido una pequeña liberación en cuanto les confesó a sus progenitores su orientación sexual. Pero nada, jamás, se podría comparar al alivio y el afecto que sintió cuando su padre se acercó a abrazarlo y su madre se había unido a ellos un segundo después. Ellos siempre habían sido cariñosos con sus hijos, era su forma de hacer las cosas.

Sólo en ese momento Lance, aunque ya lo había aceptado para sí mismo y sabía que eso era lo más importante, se sintió comprendido y querido. Ya no debería desviar la vista ante comentarios homofóbicos de otras personas ajenas, ni tendría que guardar su opinión cuando se cruzaba a alguien realmente atractivo. Sus hermanos lo habían entendido de la misma forma. Sabía que Rosie lo haría también en unos años.

Hunk y Pidge se lo habían figurado ellos solos, para su sorpresa. Cuando se los comentó, ambos no habían hecho más que encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa. Lance simplemente los amaba.

El problema ese año era que, si bien había esperado que el extraño día de San Valentín llegara lo más rápido posible, se encontró con que sus padres habían planeado en viaje en familia. A Londres. Y no hacía falta decir cuánto deseaba Lance conocer Londres por una vez en su vida.

Pero ¿se encontraría con Keith como sucedía siempre si él estaba en un país y continente diferente? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que eso sucediera?

Cuando había hablado por primera vez sobre Keith a sus amigos, ambos habían tomado con escepticismo su historia. Él mismo sabía que sonaba un poco increíble pero Hunk había sido testigo de sus encuentros al menos una vez. Luego de algunos comentarios burlescos, Pidge había recordado una teoría sobre la que su hermano había despotricado una vez en uno de sus recesos de la universidad.

— ¿Almas gemelas?— Había preguntado Hunk con incredulidad. A Lance el título ya le gustaba.

— Matt estuvo trabajando sobre como refutar esa teoría durante unas semanas— Había explicado la chica intentando hacer memoria de las palabras de su hermano— Supuestamente decía que aproximadamente el tres por ciento de la población mundial lograba encontrar a su alma gemela porque sus subconscientes hacían pequeños trucos con ellos. Creo que estaba relacionado con algo sobre utilizar un porcentaje del cerebro más elevado que el resto de las personas pero de forma inconsciente ¿entienden? Entonces de alguna forma podían percibir quién era la persona destinada para ellos si se la cruzaban al menos una vez en la vida.

Lance intentó procesar sus palabras.

— No sé si sea similar al caso, pero él estuvo estudiando en particular la historia sobre una chica que por diez años estuvo enviándole mensajes equivocados a un número desconocido, siempre en la misma fecha, a pesar de que ella nunca lo guardó.

— ¿Y terminaron juntos?— Preguntó Hunk un poco metido en la historia.

— Realmente no lo recuerdo, estaba enojada con Matt en esa época— Detuvo su manos que habían estado armando cubo rubik para mirar a Lance a los ojos— Pero si esto es uno de esos casos, no deberías por qué preocuparte ¿no crees?

Eso había creído.

.

Fuera de su sensación incómoda por estar en un país diferente, Lance realmente se permitió disfrutar de esas vacaciones. Su familia era el claro ejemplo de un grupo de turistas y eso le parecía lo más divertido del mundo. Londres había sido tan genial cómo él había imaginado.

El catorce de febrero había llegado cuando aún le quedaban cuatro días más en el extranjero. Ese día había amanecido sorpresivamente despejado, a pesar del frío que les hacía usar sus abrigos más potentes, y había decidido que sería un buen día para navegar por el rió Támesis.

El servicio de River Bus era algo que había llamado la atención de todos desde el primer día.

Lance se había maravillado en su viaje por las aguas del Támesis. El agua prácticamente le llamaba para zambullirse en ellas y nada como nunca lo había hecho, más sabía que eso no era posible. Los edificios que se veían a la lejanía eran los más representativos de la ciudad y se veían realmente imponentes. Sus hermanos se habían enfrascado en una competencia por tomarse la mejor selfie y sus padres se habían sentado junto a Rosie para disfrutar del paseo.

Un rato después de haber salido, el barco en el que iban pasó por debajo de un extenso puente y se veía otro a lo lejos. Lance se encontró mirando a las personas que estaban cruzando por allí.

Su corazón se había detenido por un momento.

A la orilla del puente, donde suponía que había un pequeño paso peatonal, había encontrado la mirada de Keith. Al principio había dudado que fuera él y suponía que era su imaginación. Pero no, él podía reconocer ese cabello y esos ojos en cualquier lado. Keith no lo vio por varios segundos, hasta que su mirada recayó en él.

Lance había reído un poco por la forma en que sus ojos se habían abierto de sorpresa.

Si lo pensaba, era malditamente injusto. Con lo que había deseado encontrarse al chico, hacerlo de esa forma no era lo mejor. Ni siquiera podían hablarse.

El puente de repente estaba sobre sus cabezas y Lance suspiró con decepción.

Se había sorprendido porque pudieran encontrarse incluso estando en un país tan lejano pero ¿tenía que ser de esa forma?

Cuando el barco ya se estaba alejando del punto, una figura apareció en la otra orilla a la que ahora Lance observaba. Sin dudar supo que era Keith, quien probablemente había cruzado al lado contrario de forma imprudente. Al menos eso parecía por la forma en que otro chico, más alto y de complexión casi adulta, había llegado hasta su lado con paso apresurado y le sacudido del hombro para que le escuchara.

Pero Keith sólo lo observaba a él.

Lance levantó su mano derecha para saludarlo con un gesto que le pareció insulso. Igualmente sonrió cuando Keith imitó su acción.

Recién cuando perdió de vista el puente se atrevió a bajar su brazo y a dejar salir el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones.

Fue entonces cuando Lance aceptó la idea de que Keith fuese su alma gemela. Con sólo haberlo visto a lo lejos su corazón se sentía ligero y no podía evitar la sonrisa que se plantó en su rostro por el resto del día.

El próximo año iba a detenerse a hablar con Keith, fuese donde fuese que ocurriese su encuentro. En un río, en medio de la calle, en una maldita montaña rusa. La próxima vez, Lance no iba a dejar que su oportunidad se escapara de entre sus manos.

* * *

 **16 años.**

Si de decepciones amorosas se trataba, Lance creyó que no iba a volver a pasar por una.

Ese verano había conseguido un trabajo en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad. El lugar había abierto ese año y generalmente tomaban chicos universitarios o de edad escolar que fuesen mayores de dieciséis, por lo que su horario era realmente flexible.

Lance aún no había conocido al dueño, pues era el gerente quien se encargaba de las contrataciones y demás. Había resultado ser un trabajo estresante pero divertido. Podía ver diferentes personas todos los días y sus compañeros de trabajo eran bastante simpáticos, aún si solían molestarlo a veces por ser el más pequeño de ellos.

La mejor de todas era Allura, una chica universitaria que trabajaba en la caja registradora. Sabía que asistía a la universidad en la capital pero, siento esta su ciudad natal, siempre pasaba los veranos en casa. Esta vez había decidido por un trabajo de verano sólo porque sí, según había dicho en uno de sus descansos. Lance encontraba que era una respuesta muy ambigua, además de que Allura parecía una chica con un buen estado económico, pero no había insistido más en ello.

Ambos se llevaban bien y pasaban sus descansos simplemente hablando o riendo de las bromas de Lance. Incluso habían tomado un café un par de veces junto a Pidge y Hunk.

Y no era que Lance estuviese ciego; perfectamente podía notar lo hermosa que era Allura, con su tez morena y su largo cabello que caía en cascada, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo sin encontrarse interesado en ella. Quizás el factor Keith era la principal causa. Eso le hacía sonreír cada vez que lo pensaba.

El catorce de febrero, Lance tenía turno en la mañana en la cafetería pero el resto del día lo tendría libre. Sabía que en algún momento debía encontrarse con Keith, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser que se exaltaba cada vez que un cliente atravesaba la puerta del lugar. Su corazón estuvo latiendo con ansiedad prácticamente el día entero.

Cuando faltaba media hora para que su turno terminara, le vio entrar por la puerta del local. Lance tragó saliva mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

Aparentemente Keith había estado trabajando en su cuerpo ese año; cada uno de sus músculos se veía tonificado sin llegar a parecer exagerados. Definitivamente había crecido unos centímetros y la mirada de ambos ahora quedaba a la misma altura. Lance se sintió mediocre a comparación de él.

Keith se había acercado a la caja registradora y le había sonreído a Allura quien le había devuelto el gesto y había hablado con animosidad de algo que Lance no logró escuchar. La chica se había mostrado un poco más emocionada de lo normal mientras le hacía un par de preguntas. Entonces, se había vuelto hacia la cocina mientras Keith esperaba apoyado en el mostrador de forma distraída, hasta que sus ojos recayeron en un conocido camarero que lo observaba de la misma forma.

Lance tragó saliva antes de acercarse hacia él con lentitud pero una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

— Hey.

Keith le sonrió de la misma forma, pero no le respondió.

— Sabía que iba a verte tarde o temprano. Tengo que hablar…— Intentó explicarle, decirle que no quería que ese día acabara sin ellos tener una cita o mínimo una charla decente, de las que nunca podían tener.

— Lo siento Lance— Le interrumpió Keith sin mirarle a la cara. Lance se detuvo a media oración con un presentimiento nefasto— No puedo hacer esto.

— ¿Esto? — Preguntó con incredulidad porque ¿de qué carajos estaba hablando ese chico?

— Esto — Recalcó nuevamente Keith, señalándose a sí mismo y luego a Lance— No puedo lidiar con esto ahora ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz tenía un ligero tono de irritación que simplemente hizo que el corazón de Lance se quebrara en dos. Porque todo ese tiempo había pensado que aquella extraña conexión que sentía con el chico era algo mutuo, que sólo necesitaban una oportunidad de poder hablar y verse por más de diez minutos.

Todo había sido su imaginación, al parecer.

Keith no levantó la vista por lo que no pudo observar su expresión desolada.

— Estoy lista, Keith, ya puedo irme— Dijo Allura con una cantarina voz al llegar junto a ellos en su ropa casual. Los observó a ambos un momento por la extraña atmósfera que se había instalado. No obtuvo respuesta de Keith quien también se negó a mirarla y los ojos de Lance le hicieron sentir una angustia inmensa.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó con preocupación. Ante ello, Lance pareció despertar de su trance y dejó de mirar al chico frente a él. Pestañeó un par de veces para luego sonreírle a la chica.

— Claro que sí, princesa— Aseguró— ¿Te vas temprano hoy?

— Sí, tengo algo que hacer.

Ante eso Lance sólo asintió y se apresuró a quitarse de su camino.

— Que pases un lindo día entonces— Sabía que Allura podía notar su sonrisa forzada pero no hizo nada por cambiarlo. La chica lo miro dubitativa por un momento pero entonces Keith se movió hacia la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que salieran.

— ¿Te veo el lunes?— Le preguntó a Lance mientras pasaba a su lado. Él sólo asintió sin dejar de sonreírle.

Lance no volvió a la cafetería el lunes, ni ningún otro día de la semana. No podía trabajar con alguien que era cercano a Keith y arriesgarse a volver a encontrárselo. Eso era lo que el otro chico quería ¿verdad?

La teoría de las almas gemelas podía quedarse como el mito que era. Él no iba a llorar por un chico que ni siquiera podía darle una explicación de porqué ya no quería verlo.

Eso se había dicho, pero la verdad fue que Hunk y Pidge tuvieron que obligarle a salir de su habitación aproximadamente una semana después. Lance era un desastre.

Un desastre con el corazón roto y una necesidad de pasar una noche entera atiborrada de helado y viendo comedias sin sentido con sus mejores amigos. No fue muy difícil que ellos aceptaran tal cosa.

Lo que fue difícil fue dejar de pensar en Keith cada vez que el color violeta volvía a su mente.

* * *

 **17 años.**

Pidge y Hunk nunca había visto una mayor determinación en sus ojos.

— Entonces, tu plan para este año es pasarte el catorce de febrero encerrado en tu casa, sin comunicación con el exterior de ningún tipo, ni siquiera para venir a mi casa o a la de Hunk para una maratón de videojuegos ¿estoy entendiendo bien?

Lance asintió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— No voy a tomar riesgos este año, Pidge. Definitivamente me quedaré en casa y reduciré al cien por ciento todas las probabilidades de encontrarme con gente desconocida por la calle.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Hunk suspiró.

— Haz como quieras pero intenta no volverte paranoico ¿de acuerdo?

— Hunk, amigo, mi hermano, paranoico ¿yo? No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Claro.

Aquella tarde, la anterior a San Valentín, los tres habían estado pasando el rato en casa de Hunk mientras este horneaba sus nuevas galletas para que fuesen testeadas por sus amigos. Con la inminente llegada del día de los enamorados, aunque había logrado ignorar el asunto a la perfección durante todo el daño, Pidge no había podido evitar el preguntarle a Lance al respecto.

Su respuesta le parecía una estupidez, pero ella no era quién para hacerle cambiar de idea.

Por su lado, Lance creía que esa era la única solución para su problemita personal. No quería encontrarse a Keith por nada del mundo. No quería verlo ni siquiera a lo lejos, esperaba que ese año esa estupidez del destino se acabara para siempre.

Y el plan de Lance funcionó.

Al menos, casi lo hizo.

De alguna forma, aún con su necesidad de estar al aire libre o de pasarse la tarde entrenando en su club de natación, Lance logró confinarse a la seguridad de su casa. Alrededor de la tarde, había acabado por quedarse sólo en el lugar, pues todos sus hermanos tenían diferentes planes y sus padres habían salido con la pequeña Rosie junto a ellos.

Una, dos, hasta tres horas pasó jugando con su consola de videojuegos y mensajeándose con Pidge y Hunk. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Con una sonrisa triunfante notó que sólo estaba a dos horas de lograr su objetivo.

Al fin un catorce de febrero sin la presencia de Keith en su vida.

Cuando el reloj le mostró que eran las diez y cuarto de la noche, su teléfono sonó con el tono específico que había puesto para las llamadas y mensajes de su mamá.

Cuando leyó el texto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 _De: Má_

 _(22:15) Hace un rato pedí una pizza a domicilio para ti hijo_

 _(22:15) Debe llegar en cualquier momento._

 _(22.15) Rosie te envía cariños._

La quijada de Lance casi cayó al suelo. Obviamente no les había explicado a sus padres su falta de planes para ese día, así que obviamente su madre iba a pensar que estaba deprimido por alguna razón y había intentado subirle el ánimo con su comida favorita. Lance se sintió estúpido.

Pero, luego de entrar en pánico por un par de minutos, se obligó a tranquilizarse. Era imposible que fuese a encontrarse a Keith en los ínfimos segundos que tardaría en abrir la puerta de su casa y recibir la condenada pizza. A menos que el chico justo estuviese pasando por la puerta de su casa, lo cual dudaba realmente mucho. Se suponía que Keith ni siquiera vivía en esa ciudad.

El timbre de la puerta de casa le hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar. Bien, era la hora de la verdad.

Lance había tenido razón. Era imposible que Keith pasara por fuera de su casa en esos minutos en los que abrió la puerta principal.

Lo que nunca se le ocurrió, fue que Keith de hecho fuese el repartidor de pizza.

Azul y violeta se encontraron por un momento, diferentes emociones inundando los diferentes irises. Cuando Keith, con una ridícula gorra en la cabeza y una caja de cartón en sus manos, abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de hablar, la puerta se cerró en su cara.

El chico se quedó helado un momento, para que luego una expresión indignada surcara todo su rostro.

— ¡Muy maduro Lance!— Gritó a todo pulmón sin importarle si llamaba la atención de los vecinos.

Cuando lo escuchó, apoyado sobre la puerta que acaba de cerrar, Lance frunció el ceño.

— ¡Vete!— Le gritó.

— Tengo que hacer la entrega primero. Abre, recibe la maldita pizza y me iré.

Un par de segundo después, Lance volvió a salir al exterior con el ceño fruncido pero negado a mirarlo a los ojos. Se acercó y tomó la caja entre sus manos, sabiendo que su madre ya había pagado por él. Cuando amagó a marcharse, la caja fue retenida del otro extremo.

— Suéltala— Exigió.

— Habla conmigo.

Ante eso, Lance elevó la vista y lo miró de la forma más hiriente que pudo. Si Keith se vio afectado por ello, no tuvo forma de saberlo.

— ¿Hablar?— Repitió con sarcasmo— Creo que vienes un año tarde para eso, mullet.

Forcejeó una vez más con la caja pero Keith se negó a dejarla ir.

— Allura dijo que dejaste la cafetería sin despedirte.

— ¿Y qué?

Ambos atraían la caja hacia su lado cada vez que hablaban.

— Fui a buscarte.

Lance se congeló en su lugar pero luego suspiró. Sólo quería que Keith se fuera y lo dejara terminar ese día en paz. Si era posible con su pizza aún caliente, gracias.

— Escucha — Lo miró por primera vez a los ojos, teniendo que ignorar el revoltijo de su estómago— Yo también quise hablar en su momento y no me dejaste. Así que no, no hablaré ahora contigo, ni el año siguiente ni nunca si no me das MI MALDITA PIZZA.

Keith soltó la caja y Lance dio unos pasó hacia atrás por la fuerza liberada. Fulminó con la mirada al chico frente a él. La expresión de Keith seguía siendo indescifrable para él.

— Por favor, sólo déjame explicarte.

— Es tarde para eso Keith. Sé cómo termina esto así que mejor vete.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, ni de mi vida! Así que no—

— Ese es exactamente el maldito problema— Le interrumpió Lance con el tono más serio que pudo encontrar. Keith lo observó en silencio— Y quería saberlo todo de ti, hace un año. Ya no más. Por favor, sólo vete.

Keith abrió la boca para decir algo más pero, aún irritado por el giro que esa noche había tomado, bufó y se giró para caminar hacia su motocicleta aparcada en la calle. Lance lo observó subirse y cuando el chico lo miró una última vez, simplemente se giró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo con un sonoro ruido. Momentos después escuchó el motor alejándose.

Dejando la pizza a un lado, se deslizó hasta el suelo donde escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

— Mierda…

* * *

 **18 años.**

— ¿Lance?

La voz de Rosie le fue despertando de a poco. Lance se levantó sobre sus codos en la cama para poder observar a la pequeña niña de diez años parada en la puerta de su habitación. Aparentemente aun era de madrugada, ya que el silencio en la casa era absoluto. Además Rosie aún vestía su pijama y bajo el brazo llevaba aquel peluche de dinosaurio que Lance le había regalado hacía tantos años.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña?— Le preguntó en un tono somnoliento pero intentado despegar los ojos.

— Tuve una pesadilla… pero no quiero despertar a mama y a papá.

Lance sonrió aún medio dormido. Se hizo hacia un lado en su cama y abrió las cobijas para hacerle lugar a su hermanita, quien sonrió con alegría y corrió para luego saltar a su lado.

— Esta vez no envíes al señor dinosaurio al otro lado de la habitación.

— No lo haré, si el señor dinosaurio no vuelve a meter sus felpudas patas en mi boca.

Rosie rió por su comentario. Poniendo al dichoso peluche entre ellos, se recostó con el rostro frente al de su hermano mayor. Lance volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Lance?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿De verdad tienes q ir a la universidad?

Lance miró a su hermanita una vez más y le mostró una leve sonrisa.

— Sí, pequeña, tengo que ir. ¿Me vas a extrañar?— Le preguntó en broma, suponiendo que su hermana iba a negar tal cosa. Pero Rosie sólo abrazó con fuerza al peluche.

— Los demás tampoco van a estar…

Lance se dijo a sí mismo que debería haber supuesto que eso iba a pasar. Después de todo, su hermano mayor ya se había mudado de casa hacía años y los otros dos estaban cada uno en su propia universidad. Tanto por la diferencia de edad como porque era quién más se había preocupado por pasar su tiempo con ella, Rosie había crecido extremadamente pegada a él.

— Pero nosotros somos tus hermanos, Rosie. Siempre vamos a estar para ti ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Por el frufrú de las sábanas supuso que su hermana había asentido a sus palabras pero no tuvo otra indicación de tal cosa. Lance suspiró.

— Además, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, sólo tienes que escribirme o llamarme desde el teléfono de mamá. Siempre tendré tiempo de hablar contigo, lo prometo.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que sintiera movimiento a su lado.

— ¿Promesa?— Rosie extendió su dedo meñique hacia él mientras hablaba. Lance quiso sonreír con ternura cuando notó el gesto que su hermanita hacía. Extendió su mano y sujetó el meñique de Rosie con su propio meñique para luego con una voz firma responderle.

— Promesa.

Rosie se acurrucó más contra el dinosaurio de peluche y no volvió a moverse. Lance supo que la niña se había dormido cuando sintió el cambio de su respiración.

Lance se había graduado de la secundaria a principios de verano y, después de todas las horas de estudio a las que Pidge los había sometido, a pesar de que Lance conseguiría una beca de deporte probablemente, los tres amigos habían conseguido su carta de ingreso de la misma universidad; Altea Tech.

Esa era su última semana en su ciudad natal antes de mudarse a la capital con sus mejores amigos. Tal idea realmente lo emocionaba y más de una noche no le había permitido dormir, pero, en cuanto el día se acercaba, una sensación de melancolía le inundaba. Y ahora que sabía cómo se sentía Rosie al respecto, eso empeoraba un poco más.

.

Cuando despertó aquel día, Rosie se había ido de su lado y podía escuchar la música que llegaba desde la cocina donde su madre probablemente hacía el almuerzo. Suspiró con pesar cuando la pantalla de su teléfono le recordó que ese era otro catorce de febrero que tenía que vivir.

Lance ya no sabía exactamente qué sucedería con él si se encontraba a Keith ese año. No sabía si seguía molesto con él, si le alegraría un poco verlo o si la situación le sería increíblemente indiferente. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin pensar en él, nada más.

Admitía, sin embargo, que le daba un poco de vergüenza la forma en la que se había comportado el año anterior.

Pero, a diferencia de lo que había hecho la última vez, ese día no iba a confinarse al encierro. Haría su vida normal y, si tenía que encontrarse con Keith, lo enfrentaría de una forma más madura.

Ignoró la ansiedad que le recorrió durante todo el trayecto, después de almorzar con sus padres y Rosie, hasta la casa de Pidge donde ella y Hunk lo esperaban. Nada había sucedido de momento.

— Matt dijo que me haría una lista sobre los locales buenos de pizza en el campus— Comentó Pidge de forma distraída, mientras ella y Lance tenían una competencia de autos de carrera en su consola de videojuegos.

— Genial. Me encanta que tu hermano sea graduado de Altea, puede darnos tantos tips para sobrevivir allí.

— Hunk, es un campus universitario no un campo de guerra ¿lo sabes, no?

— Déjalo, está bien en pensar de esa forma. A veces Matt volvía a casa como si realmente hubiese estado en una guerra.

Lance se rió por el comentario de Pidge sobre su hermano mayor.

— Eso es, querida Pidge, porque ustedes son unos cerebritos y eligieron la carrera más difícil de la universidad.

Un segundo después de tal comentario la carrera terminó y Pidge observó con burla a su amigo, pues le había ganado con una buena diferencia.

— Apestas en esto.

Lance solo rodó los ojos y se recostó sobre el sofá lánguidamente. Hunk estaba en el sofá de al lado, enfrascado en una conversación a través de su teléfono. Probablemente, si se dejaba guiar por su sonrisa boba, hablaba con Shay.

— Así que…— Comenzó Pidge— Hoy es catorce.

— Cierto ¿alguna novedad?— Agregó Hunk sin reparo, ganándose una mirada aireada de Pidge.

— Por ahora nada.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante la escueta respuesta de Lance. Pidge le hizo señas con sus cejas a Hunk para que dijera algo más. El chico se carraspeó la voz.

— ¿Y tú quieres verlo?

Lance dejó salir un quejido de frustración.

— No lo sé. Es decir, ya no estoy molesto pero…— Se abrazó a sí mismo— Él ha sabido donde vivo todo este tiempo, por un año completo. Y nunca volvió a aparecer.

Pidge suspiró y se sentó cerca de Lance, pegando su costado al de él. Siempre le había gustado la calidez que transmitía su amigo de ojos azules, cuando lo necesitaba siempre era él quien estaba allí para calmarla.

— Él se lo pierde Lance— Susurró.

Lance sonrió y agitó su cabello como gesto de cariño y luego sonrió cuando Hunk puso una mano sobre su hombro, para que también supiera que contaba con su apoyo. En momentos así, siempre notaba lo afortunado que era.

Entonces el tono de sonido que tenía para identificar a su madre rompió el cómodo silencio de la habitación. Pidge se despegó de su lado para que pudiese tomar el teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo. Mientras lo hacía, Hunk tomó el mando de la consola para retar a la chica a una nueva competencia.

— Hola, mamá ¿Qué—

Su saludo fue interrumpido por el tono inentendible de su madre, que hablaba tropezándose con sus propias palabras. Lance frunció el ceño.

—Mamá, no puedo entender lo que me estás diciendo. Necesito que respires ¿sí? Hazlo y explícame qué sucede— Ante sus palabras, sus amigos pausaron el juego y miraron en su dirección con un gesto de preocupación. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó entonces Lance con un tono de alarma. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba y caminó hacia la puerta— ¿Dónde estaban?

Hunk y Pidge se apresuraron a seguirlo.

— Fíjate alrededor, se tiene que haber entretenido con algo mientras estabas distraída con tu llamada— La expresión de Lance mutó de un sentimiento a otro de una forma demasiado rápida— Por favor tranquilízate y revisa de nuevo— Una pausa seguida de una inspiración profunda— De acuerdo, quédate dónde estás ¿sí? Por si ella vuelve hacia ti. Saldré a buscarla y te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. No, no estoy lejos. Debe estar allí mamá, no entres en pánico. Te hablo en cuanto llegue al parque.

Con los nervios de punta, terminó la llamada de su madre y se volteó hacia la muda expresión en el rostro de sus amigos.

— Mamá perdió a Rosie en el parque y no puede hallarla— Les explicó en un tono quebrado.

.

Cuando, aproximadamente, media hora después Lance se recorrió el parque de una punta a la otra y seguía sin encontrar a su hermanita, el pánico comenzó a tener efecto en él.

Pidge y Hunk buscaban cada uno por su lado, mientras su madre esperaba en el mismo lugar donde se habían separado. Su padre estaba intentando regresar del trabajo lo más pronto posible y todos sus hermanos no dejaban de llamar una y otra vez, lo cual de hecho estaba comenzando a irritarlo profundamente.

— Aún no la veo mamá— Respondió con seriedad a la pregunta de su madre, incluso antes de que ella la hiciera.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero estaba un poco enojado con ella. Según lo que le había dicho, habían estado con Rosie dando un paseo por el parque cuando recibió una llamada importante de su trabajo y se enfrascó en una conversación que duró casi quince minutos, sin dejar de caminar. Cuando la conversación había acabado, había girado hacia Rosie para preguntarle si quería comer algo dulce pero la niña ya no había estado allí.

Había pasado una hora de eso.

— ¿Y si alguien se la llevó?— Preguntó su madre más para sí misma que para él, con el tono más frágil y herido que alguna vez le había oído. Lance debió suprimir el escalofrío desagradable que le recorrió ante la posibilidad.

— Revisaré una vez más, y luego llamaremos a la policía ¿de acuerdo?— Sin esperar a que su madre respondiera, terminó la llamada.

Miró alrededor; el parque principal de la ciudad era bastante grande, lo tenía en claro, pero Rosie era una niña lista. Realmente creía imposible que se hubiese alejado de su mamá para acercarse a algún extraño o como para perderse y no encontrar un camino de vuelta. Con el corazón a mil por hora pensó en todas las posibilidades.

Una angustia súbita le invadió mientras observaba hacia la calle, donde los autos entraban y salían con facilidad del parque. Ella tenía que estar bien ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y Lance se acuclilló en el piso, intentado que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. Recordó todas las sonrisas que Rosie le había dado ese día mientras enterraba las uñas en sus propias palmas.

— ¿Lance?

El aludido levantó la vista con rapidez. Frente a él, sobre la calle, había una motocicleta negra aún encendida. El conductor con el casco puesto lo miraba directamente a él, con los pies sobre el asfalto para sostener el peso del vehículo.

Lance se enjuagó las lágrimas. Claro que iba a verlo en ese momento.

Keith se quitó el casco de la cabeza y se bajó con rapidez de la motocicleta. Se acercó a pasos apresurados hasta Lance, con una sincera expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

Como justificación, Lance debía admitir que en ese preciso momento toda su fortaleza se había desvanecido. El abrazo que le dio a Keith fue tan brusco y necesitado como su mente suponía. El aroma de Keith llegó hasta él y de alguna forma logró calmarle un poco. Al principio sintió la tensión en los músculos del otro chico pero luego de unos segundos sintió como comenzaba a relajarse en el abrazo, para luego, de forma dubitativa, pasar su mano libre sobre sus hombros.

Lance se mantuvo así menos de cinco minutos, hasta que la cordura volvió a él. Con un sollozo retenido se alejó de Keith, quien seguía con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Le preguntó entonces, en un susurro pues ambos seguían a un palmo de distancia.

— ¿Estabas en el parque?— Preguntó al notar la dirección en la que iba la motocicleta. Keith asintió— ¿No has visto a una niña? Como de esta altura— Señaló hacia su propio abdomen— su piel es igual que la mía y su cabello le llega a la cintura — Otro sollozo— Tiene un lunar en una de sus mejillas y estaba con una mochila de dinosaurios.

Keith parpadeó al intentar seguir las rápidas palabras que fluían de la boca de Lance. El entendimiento había llegado a él unos segundos después y terminó de escuchar el relato con seriedad.

— Es mi hermana, y no podemos hallarla.

Si alguna vez podía evitar de cualquier forma, la que fuese, que esos ojos azules, que tantas veces a lo largo de su vida le habían dado la calidez que había necesitado, tuvieran tal tristeza y miedo en ellos, lo haría sin dudarlo un solo momento.

Entonces la descripción resonó en su cabeza y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sostuvo a Lance de una de sus muñecas para que volviese a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Creo que sé dónde está.

.

Según Keith le había dicho, mientras él, su hermano y la novia de su hermano habían estado haciendo ejercicio en el parque esa tarde, habían encontrado a una niña sollozante subida a un árbol e incapaz de poder bajar por sí sola. Y, si su memoria no fallaba, una mochila de dinosaurios había estado a los pies del árbol.

Su hermano y su novia se habían quedado para cuidar a la niña mientras alguien llegaba a buscarla. Sólo iban a esperar un rato más antes de llevarla con la policía.

Lance había sentido que su alma volvía a su cuerpo mientras caminaban de forma rápida hacia otra zona del parque, aquella donde estaban los árboles más altos y donde la gente prefería usar para correr. Por el momento, se permitió ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en la muñeca de la cual Keith tiraba para indicarle la dirección.

Cuando llegaron a la zona, pudo divisar a tres figuras en uno de los bancos de madera. Sólo le bastaron unos pasos más para reconocer a Rosie entre ellos; estaba sentada junto a una mujer, casi escondida tras el brazo de esta, mientras un hombre estaba frente a ellas y le ofrecía un cono de helado.

— ¡Rosie!— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Su hermanita levantó la cabeza de repente y, aun a la distancia, Lance pudo notar el momento exacto en que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

La niña se levantó de un envión y corrió hasta él. Lance la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la estrechó contra sí con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Rosie comenzó a sollozar con la cabeza escondida en su hombro.

— ¿Dónde estabas, niña tonta?— Le preguntó con cariño y reprimenda a la vez. El sollozo de Rosie solo aumentó. Lance suspiró, sabiendo que no era el momento de regañarla— ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Rosie asintió sin separarse del abrazo.

Lance acarició su cabeza con un suspiro y por primera vez miró a las personas frente a él. Pestañeó un par de veces al reconocer a uno de ellos.

— ¿Allura?— Preguntó con genuina sorpresa. La chica frente a él era prácticamente la misma con la que había trabajado en una cafetería hacía un par de años, sólo que se veía más adulta y llevaba el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros. La mujer pareció reconocerlo también y le sonrió con afecto.

— Es bueno verte Lance. No sabía que tenías una hermana pequeña.

— Sí— Miró a su hermana una vez más, rehúsa a bajarse de su abrazo— Keith me dijo que la habían encontrado. Gracias. Y me disculpo por las molestias que les haya ocasionado.

— ¡Oh, no fue ninguna molestia! Es una niña encantadora.

— Es una buena niña— Comentó el chico desconocido. Lance posó su mirada sobre él— Soy Shiro, el hermano de Keith.

Lance asintió y aceptó la mano que le era tendida hacia él como saludo. Entonces sintió a su hermana removerse de su lugar, por lo que la bajó hacia el suelo para luego agacharse a su altura.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que está mamá?— Le dijo con un leve reproche en su voz. Rosie mantuvo la vista en el suelo.

— Es que… es que yo soy la mejor del salón en trepar al árbol que está detrás de la escuela…

Lance levantó ambas cejas ante lo dicho. ¿Qué tipo de explicación era esa? Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle al respecto, Shiro se acercó a él.

— Creo que Rosie se refiere a esto— Señaló hacia los brazos de Allura, quien sostenía a un pequeño gatito blanco que se había dormido en ese lugar— Al parecer subió al árbol para bajar a este gatito que se había quedado atrapado, de ahí son los raspones de sus rodillas y manos.

Lance observó a su hermanita de pies a cabeza. Efectivamente sus rodillas tenían un buen raspón cada una. No podía ver sus manos porque Rosie las apretaba con fuerza contra su ropa.

— Cuando la encontramos estaba sentada en una rama con el gatito. Creo que una vez que subió, la altura fue demasiado para ella como para saber cómo bajar teniendo sus manos ocupadas.

Lance suspiró y sonrió un poco. Eso sonaba muy, muy típico de Rosie.

— Tuviste una buena intención y estoy orgulloso de ello— Le dijo con calma, a lo que Rosie levantó la mirada, sorprendida— Pero le diste un susto increíble a mamá. Siempre tienes que avisarle si te vas a separar de ella ¿entiendes?

Rosie se enjuagó una lágrima de su mejilla, y asintió sin quitarle la vista a su hermano.

— ¿Estoy en problemas?— Pregunto con una tímida voz. Lance sonrió de lado.

— Sólo asegúrate de disculparte con mamá como corresponde ¿de acuerdo?— Le dijo mientras se levantaba y le acariciaba la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Rosie asintió una vez más.

Lance le dedicó una última mirada. No podía creer el horrible momento que habían pasado ese día.

— De nuevo, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella— Dijo, con su mirada sobre Shiro y Allura— Y gracias por bajarla de ese árbol, pudo haber sido muy peligroso.

La sonrisa de Shiro se agrandó por alguna razón.

— Y de nuevo, no fue una molestia. Pero tendrás que agradecerle lo último a Keith, él la encontró y la bajó del árbol.

Lance se giró hacia el chico que se había mantenido al margen de la escena. Los ojos de Keith se encontraron con los suyos por un momento y luego un sonrojo surcó sus mejillas. Lance sintió que quería sonreírle como nunca.

En su lugar, sólo asintió hacia él y le agradeció con sinceridad.

— Es mejor que vayamos a buscar a mamá de una vez, Rosie— Le dijo a su hermana— Agradécele a estos chicos y luego vamos ¿sí?

Su hermanita entonces pareció recordar algo y miró hacia Allura con urgencia. Entendiendo el gesto, la chica le sonrió y se acercó a ella para tenderle al pequeño gatito dormido. Rosie lo tomó entre sus brazos y le sonrió. Luego se giró hacia Lance mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— ¿Crees que me dejarán quedármelo?

— Veremos en cuanto vayamos a donde está mamá— Rosie no pareció segura con ese tipo de respuesta. Lance volvió a acariciarle el cabello— En cuanto se le pase el enfado, estoy seguro de que dirá que sí.

La sonrisa de Rosie fue radiante. Lance asintió una vez más a sus interlocutores y cuando estuvo a punto de girarse, una mano sobre su hombro detuvo su avanzar. Miró a Keith con ambas cejas alzadas.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?... Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ninguno supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron en silencio, observándose, hasta que Shiro carraspeó su voz en un disimulado intento de traerlos a la realidad. Lance sintió sus mejillas arder.

— Claro.

.

Después de llegar hasta donde estaba su madre, contenida por Hunk y Pidge pues Lance ya les había avisado que había encontrado a Rosie, la niña fue regañada duramente por un momento. Luego, su madre simplemente se había agachado a su lado y la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas. Hunk y Pidge le habían sonreído desde sus lugares, también aliviados de cómo había acabado aquella situación.

Keith y él se habían quedado varios metros más alejados casi instintivamente. Una vez que vio a su familia reunida, Lance se giró hacia él y lo miró en silencio.

— Gracias por todo, de verdad— Consiguió decir. Keith negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto. Luego volvieron a mirarse en silencio.

— Me pregunto si… puedes darme una oportunidad. Quiero hablar contigo y disculparme, Lance.

Renuente, el aludido desvió la vista sin saber qué responder. Keith se acercó y lo tomó con suavidad de su muñeca, gesto que se estaba haciendo tan familia entre ellos. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los intensos violetas.

— Por favor.

Lance tragó saliva.

— ¡Lance!— Escuchó que le llamaba su madre, así que se giró hacia ella, inconsciente de que Keith aún mantenía su agarre sobre él. Su mamá se mostró sorprendida por un segundo, lo que le hizo deshacerse de la mano ajena con un sonrojo en su rostro— Iremos a casa ¿te vemos ahí?

Lance los observó con duda y luego observó a Keith.

— En un minuto los alcanzo.

Keith se desinfló, pensando que esa era su respuesta. Lance no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero, para su sorpresa, el chico se le acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

— Una cena, hoy. Es todo el tiempo que te daré.

— Puedo trabajar con eso— Le respondió con una sonrisa floreciendo en su cara. Lance no pudo evitar corresponderle con una más pequeña— Pasaré por tu casa ¿a las nueve?

Lance sólo asintió como confirmación para luego alejarse hacia sus amigos y familia. Keith se quedó mirando en su dirección por un momento. Levantó vagamente una mano para saludar a la pequeña Rosie que le saludaba más enérgicamente, aún con el gatito sus brazos.

Sabía que esa era su última oportunidad.

.

Una vez que se había asegurado que Rosie estaba en perfectas condiciones, que su madre había superado su crisis de nervios y después de haberles agradecido la ayuda a sus amigos con un abrazo, Lance se encontró con un gran temor dentro de él.

¿Y si Keith nunca llegaba a recogerlo? Es decir, sólo hacía falta observar retrospectivamente a las diferentes veces en que se habían visto. Ellos solían tener bastante mala suerte en cuanto a volver a verse.

Sin embargo, tal y como había prometido, apenas unos minutos pasadas las nueve Keith llegó a recogerlo. A diferencia de esa tarde, no iba en motocicleta sino en el auto de su hermano mayor, según le había dicho.

Con el ambiente un poco tenso aún, decidieron ir a un restaurante que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad pues, si bien era bastante concurrido, no habría música demasiado alta y las mesas tenían un poco más de privacidad.

Lance tenía tantas preguntas y tantas cosas que decirle a Keith que se sintió completamente frustrado cuando fue el momento de hablar, ya sentados el uno frente al otro, porque se quedó sin palabras. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Keith tomó la iniciativa.

— Discúlpame por lo de hace dos años— Pidió, con la mirada fija sobre la mesa donde sus manos jugaban entre sí— Me porté como un idiota.

— Sí, lo hiciste.

Keith sonrió de lado con tristeza. Sabía que eso no iba a ser fácil.

— Mis padres fallecieron cuando era niño. El padre de Shiro me adoptó un tiempo después— Lance no dijo una palabra, dedicado a escuchar lo que fuese que ese chico tuviera para decir— Y entonces el padre de Shiro también falleció. En ese entonces empecé a creer que todas esas cosas eran mi culpa, que yo atraía la mala suerte o algo así.

Keith carraspeó su voz ante los recuerdos que parecían haberle inundado.

— La cuestión es que después de su fallecimiento empecé a juntarme con un grupo de chicos que… según las palabras de Shiro, me estaban contaminando. Supongo que por un lado tenía razón. Estos chicos no era particularmente partidarios de la homosexualidad y ese tipo de cosas, pero yo, por alguna estúpida razón, me seguía juntando con ellos— Lance observó cómo las mejillas de Keith se colorearon— Y guardaba este secreto de que cada año, irónicamente en San Valentín, me encontraba con este chico de ojos azules que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y que no pudiera quitarme su imagen de la cabeza por días.

Lance también se sonrojó. ¿Eso estaba escuchándose tan cursi como le parecía?

— Entonces estos chicos comenzaron a mostrarse más y más intolerantes y empecé a creer que era yo quien estaba mal. Es decir, si ya había algo malo en mí que causaba que perdiera a la gente que quería… ¿por qué no iba a estar mal en mí también de quién me enamoraba?

Lance relajó sus hombros al escuchar tal cosa. Por alguna razón podía imaginarse a un Keith más joven con ese tipo de problemas existenciales.

— Así que la siguiente vez que te vi… te dije ese tipo de cosas. Lo siento.

Con un suspiro, Lance se sentó más derecho en su asiento para hablar mejor.

— Yo también lamento haberme comportado de una forma tan infantil al año siguiente. Eso tampoco estuvo bien.

Keith lo miró con algo indescifrable en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que Lance sintiera algo extraño en la boca del estómago. Y ese algo no era algo malo, definitivamente.

— No mentí cuando dije que volví a buscarte, a la cafetería…— Le comentó, rascándose una mejilla con nerviosismo— Entonces Allura me dijo que habías renunciado y que no había guardado tu información de contacto.

¿De verdad habían tenido tanta mala suerte entre ellos todos esos años? Casi le causaba gracia a Lance lo infortuna que podía ser la vida. Entonces se encontró diciendo algo que en su cabeza no sonaba tan ridículo como lo hacía en la realidad.

— Mis amigos piensan que somos almas gemelas o algo así. Supuestamente hay una teoría con respecto a ello, no lo recuerdo bien.

— La teoría sobre la percepción del subconsciente para percibir a nuestra persona indicada.

Lance lo observó sorprendido.

— ¿También la leíste?

— Fue una tarea que tuve.

Se preguntó qué clase de colegio daba ese tipo de tarea pero no indagó más al respecto.

— ¿Y qué piensas?

Keith le sonrió y su mundo por completo se sintió trastocado.

— Que tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo.

.

Durante el resto de la cena no volvió a aparecer ni un solo momento incómodo de silencio. Lance le preguntó a Keith todo lo que se le ocurría y Keith hizo lo propio con él. Pronto descubrieron que el ambiente había cambiado por completo, transformándose en uno mucho más íntimo en el que sólo existían ellos dos. Lance no había podido quitar sus ojos de encima de Keith en toda la noche y él no había intentado disimular para nada cuando rozaba las manos de Lance a propósito.

Ahora tenía un poco más en claro las circunstancias de Keith. Hacía un año y medio que su hermano, Shiro, había empezado a vivir en esa ciudad porque luego de graduarse había tenido una oferta de trabajo de una empresa de investigación biológica, muy famosa. El dueño de dicha empresa era el papá de Allura, quien también trabajaría allí el próximo año y había compartido algunas clases en la universidad con Shiro, a pesar de que era dos años menor que él. Así que de allí explicaba el que ellos tres se conocieran. Y el hecho de que se hubiese encontrado algunas veces a Keith, porque, según sus palabras, Shiro estaba perdidamente enamorado de Allura desde el primer día y a veces por impulso lo acompañaba a visitarla durante el verano.

Le había alegrado escuchar que ese par ahora estaba comprometido.

El resto de la velada, hablaron de diferentes cosas y cuando lo notaron ya era casi media noche. Habían compartido sus números de teléfono, esta vez de forma segura, y también sus apellidos, descubriendo que el padre Keith era de origen asiático.

También compartieron historias de algunos de sus encuentros, como cuando se vieron en el campamento de verano o en la feria al año siguiente. Lo que los hizo reír fue la enorme coincidencia de los dos teniendo vacaciones en Londres al mismo tiempo aquella vez.

— No sé si fue el destino o no, pero definitivamente alguien se entretuvo mucho jugando con nosotros— Comentó Keith en broma.

Lance se mordió el labio inferior antes de armarse de valor y tomar la mano de Keith que reposaba cerca de las suyas. Notó como el otro chico contenía la respiración un momento.

— En cierta forma me alegro de que así haya sido— Le dijo con total sinceridad.

Keith se tapó la cara con su mano libre.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas con una expresión tan seria?— Murmuró abochornado. Lance dejó salir una carcajada.

— Y aún no has visto nada de mi— Le dijo, guiñándole con uno de sus ojos. Keith hizo un sonido de vergüenza.

Lance no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Cuando notaron que ya llevaban más de tres horas en el lugar, decidieron que era hora de irse. Al salir, Lance inspiró ampliamente y sonrió al sentir el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Se sentía liviano, ligero. Y feliz.

Caminaron a una muy corta distancia el uno del otro hasta donde habían dejado el auto en el estacionamiento. Lance se encontró con un nerviosismo creciente, pues sabía que la noche no podía terminar simplemente de esa forma.

¿Y si mañana no volvía a ver a Keith por alguna razón? Ni hablar si recordaba que en una semana se iba a la universidad y no le había preguntado a Keith sobre sus planes a futuro.

Cuando Keith sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Lance le empujó con suavidad contra la puerta del auto del conductor. El chico lo miró con sorpresa en sus ojos.

— ¿Lance?— Susurró con la voz ronca.

Lance puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico y la acarició con suavidad para luego comenzar a inclinarse hacia él. Sonrió con felicidad cuando le vio cerrar los ojos y sintió unas firmes manos en sus caderas.

Los labios de Keith eran cálidos y suaves pero su beso era firme. Como si estuviera cien por ciento seguro de lo que hacía, a pesar de que Lance lo había tomado por sorpresa. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Lance de pies a cabeza mientras profundizaba el toque.

Si ya se sentía feliz unos momentos atrás, ahora estaba eufórico.

Con lentitud ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Una sonrisa en cada uno. Así que eso se sentía besar a tu alma gemela.

Valía cada minuto de pena.

Lance entonces escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Keith, quien pasó una mano entre los mechones de cabello ajeno y miró distraídamente al cielo. Completamente estrellado, como a él le gustaba.

— No quiero ir a casa— Susurró Lance contra su cuello causándole un poco de cosquillas.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Lance estaba comportándose como un niño.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Entonces Lance se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Quiero pasar la noche contigo.

El calor volvió a las mejillas de ambos en cuando la oración fue dicha.

— No ¡No me malentiendas! Es sólo que… siento que no volveré a verte si nos despedimos en este momento. Sé que suena estúpido, lo siento…

Keith tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

— No lo es. Creo que yo puedo sentir algo muy parecido— Se detuvo un momento a pensar— Shiro dijo que pasaría esta noche en casa de Allura, así que podemos quedarnos en su departamento…. ¿Si eso está bien para ti?

Lance asintió y le sonrió antes de plantar otro beso sobre el chico.

Vaya que había valido la pena no darle su primer beso a cualquier crush que hubiese tenido.

.

Cuando entraron al departamento de Shiro, Lance había descubierto que era la primera vez que entraba a un hogar tan ordenado y limpio como ese. Keith le había dicho entre risas que a veces su hermano podía ser un poco obsesivo con ese tipo de cosas. Entre más conversaciones triviales, Keith había preparado algo de café mientras Lance le enviaba un mensaje a su madre para avisarle que no volvería a casa. El pudor se había apoderado de él al hacer tal cosa pero prefería soportar esa vergüenza al día siguiente antes que volver a ver su madre tan destruida por no poder hallar a uno de sus hijos.

Cuando el tiempo siguió pasando, Lance de repente se encontró en la habitación que Keith utilizaba. Estaba tendido sobre la cama, su chaqueta perdida en algún lado y su camiseta levantada dejando a la vista todo su abdomen. Dicho abdomen recibía leves caricias que le provocaban escalofríos por las aparentemente expertas manos de Keith, quien también se encargaba de besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

La cabeza de Lance se sentía mareada, intoxicada con el aroma del chico sobre él y sabía que si seguían de esa forma iba a perder el poco sentido común que aún le quedaba.

Quitó sus manos de la espalda de Keith, quien ya había perdido su camiseta por completo, y las llevó a cada lado de su rostro para detener con suavidad el beso que estaban compartiendo. Keith se alejó sin protestar y lo miró con tal afecto en sus ojos que Lance no podía creer que él mismo estuviese a punto de evitar que esa noche siguiera avanzando.

— ¿Está bien si…— Tragó saliva cuando escuchó su voz sospechosamente ronca— ¿Está bien si hoy solamente dormimos?— Preguntó con timidez.

Keith pestañeó un par de veces sin entender su pedido, hasta que entendió a qué se refería y nuevamente un sonrojo ocupó todo su rostro. Lance se rió, sin saber si por la vista que Keith le regalaba o por simple nerviosismo.

Keith se quitó de encima y se arrodilló a su lado. Lance también se levantó en su lugar a una posición más… poco insinuante.

— Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Pero no… no pensaba hacer nada de eso.

— Oh — Dijo Lance con decepción en su voz.

— ¡No es porque no quiera hacerlo! Es decir, no hoy. Pero más adelante sí. Si tú también lo quieres, claro.

¿Era normal que le pareciera tan adorable el hecho de que Keith se viera tan ofuscado en ese momento?

— Keith, está bien. Te entiendo… y yo pienso lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo.

Relajándose, Keith le sonrió. Después de todo ambos esperaban poder compartir muchas noches más que sólo esa. El resto de la vida si era posible.

— Te traeré ropa para que puedas dormir más cómodo— Le dijo Keith antes de darle otro suave beso en los labios, para luego bajarse de la cama e ir hasta su guardarropa. Lance aprovechó ese momento para taparse el rostro con ambas manos pues se sentía sobrepasado por tantas emociones en un solo día.

La enorme sonrisa nunca se quitó de su cara.

Ni siquiera cuando ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas, luego de apagar las luces. Lance apoyó su cabeza sobre el firme torso de Keith, quien pasó un brazo debajo de él para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

— Keith.

— Hm.

— Me gustaría escuchar la historia detrás del resto de las veces que nos vimos durante los años anteriores.

Keith hizo una pausa antes de responderle.

— No todos tienen una historia bonita y divertida detrás.

Lance se mordió el labio inferior.

— Lo sé. Por eso quiero saberlas, cuando tú quieras contarlas.

— De acuerdo.

Con eso dicho, Keith reafirmó su agarre, como si quisiera hacerle entender que sí quería contarle todo pero a su tiempo. Lance entendía a la perfección.

Acomodándose lo mejor posible, ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

.

Cuando Lance despertó por la mañana, se giró sobre sí mismo buscando inconscientemente el calor corporal extra que había tenido durante la noche. Al no encontrarlo, abrió los ojos de repente. Seguía en la habitación de Keith así que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, eso era algo bueno.

Suspirando con alivio, se vistió una vez más con su ropa y con timidez salió de la habitación, quizás con temor de encontrarse a Shiro de la nada.

Pero el único que encontró fue a Keith, en la cocina y aún con su ropa de dormir. El chico estaba sirviendo café en un par de tazas junto a los platos que contenían el desayuno. Cuando lo escuchó, levantó la vista hacia Lance y sonrió.

Por su lado, Lance se aguantó la sonrisa de ternura al notar que el cabello de Keith salía disparado en todas direcciones. Era una forma graciosa de despertar.

— Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte.

Lance no respondió y se aseguró de llegar hasta su lado. Cuando el otro chico dejó las tazas sobre el desayunador, Lance lo apresó en un fuerte abrazo que tardó sólo milisegundos en corresponder.

 _Estás aquí_.

Después de inspirar el aroma del chico junto a él, Lance posó su mirada hacia atrás, dando sobre una foto que estaba pegada en el refrigerador. Aparentemente era de Shiro y Keith, en el día de la graduación del primero. Parpadeó sorprendido al notar el edificio detrás de ellos.

Soltó a Keith con suavidad y se dirigió hasta la foto para mirarla más de cerca.

— ¿Shiro se graduó de Altea Tech?

Keith siguió su vista con la mirada, notando la foto. Sonrió con nostalgia.

— Sí, fue el promedio más alto de su clase. No lo parece pero es un cerebrito cuando quiere.

Lance sonrió por el comentario y observó al Keith más joven de la foto; estaba vestido con ropa formal y una genuina sonrisa. En su mano, sostenía algo similar al diploma enrollado que sostenía Shiro.

— ¿Qué tenías en tu mano?— Preguntó Lance por simple curiosidad. Keith se acercó a él para ver a qué se refería.

— Ah— Se llevó una mano hasta la nuca— Su graduación fue el mismo día que recibí mi carta de aceptación de Altea.

Lance se giró a mirarlo tan rápido que Keith se preguntó si eso no le había dolido. Pero el chico no le dio tiempo a hablar.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— Le preguntó Lance con una voz graciosa. Quizás ese era un dato del que podrían haber hablado la noche anterior pero no le pareció importante.

Keith disimuló una sonrisa cuando notó a qué se refería Lance.

— Cumpliré veinte en octubre.

Lance puso una exagerada expresión de indignación.

— ¿Eres más grande que yo?— Preguntó a la nada— Eres más grande que yo. Y yo aquí todos estos años pensando que teníamos la misma edad. Me siento engañado.

Keith dejó salir su risa a carcajadas.

— Ni siquiera es tanta la diferencia, no exageres.

Lance lo miró con un puchero en su rostro. Keith entonces sonrió y se acercó a él para encerrarlo contra la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿O acaso ahora que sabes que soy no sé, un año mayor, no planeas estar conmigo?

Lance le sonrió con provocación.

— Esa puede ser mi idea, sí— Keith rodó los ojos. Entonces Lance pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello— No te dejaré ir de nuevo, mullet.

Ambos acortaron la distancia para encontrarse en un beso suave y lleno de cariño. Aún les quedaba saber millones de cosas el uno del otro, pero sabían que su atracción era algo que escapaba de sus manos. Ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, y así se sentía.

Lance rompió el beso.

— Mucho menos ahora que podré verte más seguido— Comentó y Keith lo miró con confusión— A mí también me aceptaron en Altea Tech, genio.

Como respuesta, Keith volvió a iniciar el beso pero esta vez más apasionado. Era como si de esa forma quisiera transmitirle a Lance todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Lance tuvo que sostenerse de la mesada detrás de él cuando sintió las piernas como gelatina.

Cuando Keith se alejó, notó que algo había hecho cortocircuito en el chico frente a él y sonrió con cariño.

— Definitivamente puedo acostumbrarme a eso— Murmuró Lance con los ojos cerrados.

Keith volvió a reír y tiró de él hacia el desayunador, pues la comida iba a enfriarse pronto. Lance entrelazó sus dedos con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

Nunca supieron si el efecto de ser almas gemelas siguió funcionando o no, pues nunca volvieron a separarse el tiempo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

Y estaban bien con ello.


End file.
